Brother of the Amazons
by You will not find me
Summary: When the Amazons are turned to stone by the magician Felix Faust, Diana and the Justice League must turn to the most unlikely of allies: Diana's brother, the disgraced prince of the amazons. Will he prove to be a powerful ally, or will he be an enemy to ensure their destruction? Will the evils that are coming succeed with this new player here to interfere? And how will they fare?
1. Chapter 1: The New Player

As always... Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction. Wonder woman, the justice league and all other DC characters used are property of DC comics. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official releases and the story by king of nightmares and dragons.

* * *

The justice league searched around the apartment of Felix Faust, searching for any lead that might tell them what he was planning to do with the artifacts he was forcing them to collect.

Shayera picked up a book and searched through it before angrily flinging it against the wall in frustration. The other members turned to her at the sound.

"This is pointless. We haven't found anything useful in here and we're running out of time."

Diana didn't want to agree with the other hero but she knew that Hawkgirl had a point, they had found nothing since their search began and the clock was ticking against them, if they didn't do anything soon, then all of Themyscira could be doomed.

Feeling as if her last options had been exhausted, she spoke up.

"There is one person who might be able help us." She said, drawing the attention of her teammates.

"Who?" Asked Batman in his gruff monotone.

"My brother."

"Your brother?" Exclaimed Flash as the rest of the justice league stared in curiosity.

"I thought you were an only child." Said Superman.

"I never said that. I am the second child of my mother. He was the first."

"And why have you never mentioned this brother of yours to us before?" Demanded Batman.

"Because it is not something that I enjoy discussing. Themyscira is an island full of nothing but women who hate men and my brother was a son of Hades, conceived by my mother when the death god tricked her. My people never were kind to his gender at the best of times, and his circumstances did not leave him with much leeway amongst my sisters." Diana's eyes almost watered talking about the tragic tale of the Amazon's prodigal son.

"And your mother just let it happen?" Asked Superman, expecting a denial from his teammate.

"Unfortunately, with the death god trapped in the underworld and no one to vent her frustrations on her bitterness and hatred of Hades fell on to my brother. I remember the first time he ever came back from sword training, he was missing an arm from a sword strike that Egeria dealt him." The entire league's eyes widened to near circles, to hear that anyone could be so cruel was shocking, let alone to hear that such cruelty had been dealt by a resident of an island of peaceful amazons.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well for him?" Batman said, he had turned away from Wonderwoman to look over a series of books piled high on a stood, but one could still sense a morbid interest in his tone.

"No." Diana muttered, her face transforming to one of melancholy before becoming a small but sad smile.

"He hid it well from me though, he tried not to let me see what my sisters were doing to him. That day when he walked through the door and I greeted him he just smiled at me and told me that it had fallen off and run away from him. I was young enough to believe such things then. After that he let me ride on his shoulders around the gardens, though I expect he had more than a few broken bones, before he set me down for a nap and that's as much as I remember. The next morning he was fine. His arm had even regrown itself." Diana said, tears of both sorrow and joy gathering in her eyes as she recalled those peaceful days with her brother before she was old enough to understand the horror of what her sisters, who loved and adored her, were doing to him.

"You said he was at your home, wouldn't he be turned to stone too? What's the point in asking him?" Asked Jon Stewart.

"If he had been at Themyscira you would be right." Diana shook her head a negative.

"But a little over fifteen years ago, brother finally lost his mind. Truthfully it is a wonder it did not happen sooner, suffering as he had for all those years at the hands of those who were supposed to love him, and watching his sister receive the treatment he was just as entitled to eventually became too much for his mind to handle." Diana had moved over to an old armchair in the center of the room, one of the few places clear of the mass of mystic tomes, in order to sit. It appeared that speaking of her family was a painful process.

"I wonder if he would lave lost himself so totally had it not been for my own ignorance, after all, I am responsible for his descent into madness."

Superman place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that it wasn't your faul-"

Diana wrenched herself from his grasp, leaping from the chair and rounding on the man of steel. "It was, it was all my fault! On that day fifteen years ago, it was my brother's day of anointment, the day where he was meant to be recognised as the legitimate heir to the throne of Themyscira and named its ruler should anything happen to my mother. It was meant to be a day of great joy for the both of us. A day that by tradition no amazon could ruin for him... well no amazon save two. My mother declared that I would lead Themyscira if anything were to happen to her as queen when it was his by right, she stole his birthright right out from under him and the worst part was; I accepted, I jumped and squealed and postured as my sisters laughed at my brother's humiliation, passed over for a child six years his junior and still considered a child by our people. his own status suspended until he could perform a task fitting of legend. He went insane and tried to pry open the gates of Hades with his own two hands... a legendary feat, one could suppose. He actually almost succeeded, Hades' armies was beginning to spill through the doors, ready to once again savage the world before my mother stopped him. The gods sentenced him to an eternity imprisoned in isolation for his attempt."

"So where is he?" Asked Batman, already pulling out a device, its purpose something Diana could not even begin to guess.

"His prison was meant to be inaccessible, remote and far from civilisation. The gods decided to place it in the heart of Mt. Etna, surrounded by the dangers that come with an active volcano."

* * *

The league sat in Wonder Woman's invisible jet, flying over the Tyrrhenian towards their destination. Diana was tapping her feet and fidgeting in nervousness at the thought of seeing her brother again. He had cursed her and every amazon on the island the last time she had seen him, and that was after her mother had quite literally stabbed him in the back to stop his plan to free his father.

Setting the autopilot so that she no longer had to fly them herself she turned to her team.

"My friends, before we arrive, I need to go over some things about my brother." The team nodded understanding her.

"First of all, Hawkgirl, you must stay here."

"What! Why?" She demanded loudly, while the others looked expectantly at Diana.

"I do not mean to offend you my friend." The amazon said, making placating gestures in an attempt to calm the woman.

"It is just that my brother has not had many good experiences with women other than me, if he sees you before we get his help he might rush and try to kill you." Shyera twirled her mace and smacked it against her hand.

"Bring it on." She said, confident that she could best Diana's kin.

"Hawkgirl, this isn't about fighting, we need to find out what he knows and see if it can help us against Faust." Said Batman, his eyes narrowing at the female hero. Hawkgirl sat down and grumbled out something that could be loosely translated to acceptance.

"Second." Diana continued. "Do not mention that this is aiding Themyscira. My brother hates our home more than anything on this planet and finding out that we are doing this to help them will make him more likely to throw Faust a feast than help us defeat him." They all nodded. "If he asks why we have come, tell him that Faust is terrorising some other city."

"Lastly, do not stare at his eyes for more than ten seconds, or he will know in what ways we are deceiving him." Diana offered no explanation as to why they should not stare but they all agreed nonetheless.

The jet touched down just outside of the abandoned city. Diana exited with the rest of the league minus Hawkgirl.

"Tower which houses only one prisoner, allow entrance to the princess of the Amazons." Diana called out to empty air.

A groaning sound echoed off of unseen walls and a door opened in front of them. Just inside was a group of Amazons who were standing guard in front of another door.

"Princess Diana, what brings you to this forsaken place?" Asked one of the guards. As the rest of the League walked in behind her the guards rushed forwards and pointed their swords and spears at the male members.

"Who are you? What are you doing here with our princess." Demanded one of the guards. her weapon pointed against Superman's throat.

"Be calm sisters. These are allies." Diana said placing her hands on one of the spears, lowering it from J'onn's neck.

"My princess, what horror has come to our people that has made us turn to these men for allies?"

"The worst kind sister, conquest by other men."

The warriors of paradise island gasped.

"Why are you here then my princess? To gather our remaining forces for a counterattack? A wise move."

"No, a counterattack would simply fall victim to the gorgon's gaze that our enemy has harnessed. I require entrance to speak with my brother, to consult on how we might overcome this enemy."

"That may prove impossible princess." The guard seemed torn between regret and satisfaction. "Soon after we moved him here, the prisoner succumbed fully to his madness, he has been rambling nonsense ever since we brought him here fifteen years ago." Diana nearly collapsed in shock, but kept up her calm and stoic visage in front of her sisters, she could cry for her lost brother later.

"I will still need to see him, let me into the cell, if trouble occurs, send in my compatriots."

"But Diana." Said Superman. "You said we would ask him together."

He was clearly worried, that much Diana could tell just from his voice.

"I know, but from what my sister just told me, I think it would be best if I spoke to him alone for now."

Batman gave her a careful nod. "Alright, call us if anything happens."

The gate slowly opened and Diana walked confidently in. As the gates slammed shut behind her she moved farther into the prison and towards her target. It wasn't long before she began to hear haunting notes floating along the air.

 _"_ _99 dead amazons on the wall, 99 dead amazons… you take one down, rip it to shreds,_

 _98 dead amazons on the wall."_

The song continued as she walks and despite its cruel theme she can only wonder where he learned it. The song was not native to the amazons so he could not have learned it from the guards. It was unlikely that he had come up with it himself... so where had he heard it? Her thoughts were interrupted as more of the song's disturbing words floating inside her head as she walked towards what could well be her end. A part of her considered the irony of that.

' _What an ironic way to end this life.'_ she thought to herself _. 'After all the villains I defeated I am killed by the brother who loved me most of all.'_

As she came to the last door, which kept her brother in his cage, the song reached its final part.

 _"_ _2 living amazons on the wall, 2 living amazons… Oh look its dear sister and lovely mother, what should I do."_ The song cut off and insane laughter rang through the air. A chill ran up Diana's spine as she heard it. She had met Batman's archenemy; the joker, and his insane laughter seemed tame in comparison to the unhinged cackles that emanated from the room in front of her.

 _"_ _Kill sister, Kill mother… Oh look, no more dead amazons on the wall. Better go kill some more.'_

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of her courage, she pushed open the door to the prison and waited for the strike that she knew would come.

* * *

Except the strike never came. Turning her head back to the place where she though he was, she gasped to see what had become of the boy she had once had such fun playing with.

His skin, once a healthy tan that would seem to shine in the sun, had withered to a sickly white with its absence. His body was gaunt, skin stretched over bone with almost no flesh to fill it out. His eyes were dull and empty as his mouth moved silently, the song he had been singing over until the next time his broken mind demanded that he repeat the dreadful tune.

"Brother." Diana cried, rushing over to the older man and picking him up as if he were light as a toothpick. She carried him to the cot that lay in the far corner of the room and laid him down. She rushed around the room, hoping to find any kind of sustenance that would ensure her brother's continued survival. Part of her knew that as long as he was in the tower he would never die, but seeing him as he was had drowned all logic that she might have had and set her on the singular mission of helping her brother.

She finally found some stale bread and water in a jug and brought both over to him. Opening his mouth for him in his weakened state, she gently fed him the bread and made him drink the water.

As soon as the pieces of the stale loaf and old water disappeared down his throat his body began to fill out out. His bony physique seemed to grow and increase in seconds until he was once again the picture of the peak human form. Color flowed back into his skin, returning to its healthy glow even in the dimly lit room.

It took no more than seconds upon seeing his transformation for Diana to come to a near horrifying conclusion. With the combination of his amazonian and godly body as well as the magic of the tower and the food her brother would have had to have deprived himself of food for weeks in order to reduce himself to such a state.

' _But what was his goal?_ ' She wondered. What could his aim have been that required such fasting? A thought struck her so suddenly that it made her almost dizzy with grief.

Had her brother, the man who had lived through countless horrors in his life and remained for the most part the same tried to kill himself? Her mind could not process the thought that the man she respected and cared for more than any other in her life would stoop to such ideas as suicide.

 _'_ _But still.'_ Her mind betrayer her and began to wonder… could this place, this isolation that never ended in the darkness that was never broken save for whatever torment the guards chose to inflict on him next, have been what truly broke his spirit. more than anything else, her brother had always been someone who believed that life always had something to offer to keep one alive. To think, no, to even consider that he himself had given up on the land of the living made the world in which she lived in a little darker, the birds no longer chirped so happily, the flowers no longer looked as beautiful, and everything she could remember since he had told her those words seemed a little more false in its majesty and wonder.

The man's eyes fluttered open on his bed, and he was greeted with the sight of Diana, the Wonder Woman, Princess and future queen of the amazons and his younger sister. He bolted up and lunged at the woman, locking her arms in a hold that not even she could break and forcing her into the ground on a single smooth move.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, thief." He spat.

 _Thief_. It was heartbreaking for Diana to hear her own blood refer to her with such contempt, and with such a horrid title. But she could not blame him. When Hippolyta had first announced that Diana would succeed the throne and not her brother, Diana had been more than happy to jump up and accept her new position without delay, not thinking of the consequences or caring for the implications of her words.

From that fateful day onwards she had held true to the belief that it was her fault for her brother's fall. That seeing the girl whom he had always looked out for and cared for amongst the sea of women who despised him so willingly take his birth rite. To accept without any kind of questioning or confusion, had broken him. Shattered whatever fragile spirit he had and driven him to undergo such an insane idea as to attempt to open the gates of tartarus.

Staring down at the girl now woman in the dirt brought painful memories to his torn and broken mind. Images of happy days and peaceful nights raged through him and he recoiled in his haste to cease injuring the one person he still cared for.

Diana saw the battle in her older brother's eyes, sanity breaking through for just seconds before the madness closed in and swallowed it whole.

"You…" He sputtered in rage and fury. "You stole everything from me: my sisters, my mother, my birth rite. If you had never been born, I would be the one our sisters loved."

The sad thing was that Diana agreed with him slightly. She had heard later on of the stories of his treatment when he was a child. But she also knew that it had gotten significantly worse when she had been gifted to their mother. Now here he was; the bravest, noblest and strongest person she had ever known, reduced to a gibbering mess in the confines of his own madness and solitude.

"I know." She said. "And I know that there is nothing I can ever do to right the wrongs committed by our sisters-"

"Your sisters." He cut her off.

"They are your family as well." She replied, and instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"They stopped being my sisters when they tried to feed me to the lions on your 9th birthday."

Diana flinched. She still remembered that day. Some of the more… zealous amazons had hunted her brother down a few weeks before her birthday and kept him captive. They starved him and beat him in hopes of him dying but he had not given in; adamantly declaring that he would not die until he got to give his younger sister a birthday gift. So Diana's sisters had decided he would get his wish.

On the day of her birthday, after retrieving a prize worthy of recognition for her mother and sisters to commemorate her growth and skill, Diana had been brought to the coliseum to watch a tournament in her honour. When it was finally over, she was about to get up to leave as it had always been, only to see the two gates at opposite ends of the arena open. Out of one stumbled her brother, looking weary and tired.

Out of the other stalked a group of hungry lions. Diana's eyes widened with horror as her sister cheered the lions on shouting for their prince's death and yelling in disappointment as each lion failed in their pursuit and was felled by the young warrior. The fight had lasted for what seemed like years as the young Diana watched her brother strike the hungry felines down, wrestling them to the ground and choking them, using their own claws as weapons to slash and kill, taking dozens of wounds over the course of the battle as fatigue reached a hight she had never seen in her sibling and the well rested but hungry beasts landed glancing blows with their claws or took their literal pounds of flesh from his exposed form.

Looking back at that day the fight could have lasted no more than an hour, sixty minutes before all of the lions lay dead or unconscious in the arena. Her brother had managed to defeat each and every animal that had been brought against him, and although he was panting with exhaustion and covered in claw marks that would undoubtedly scar we was victorious. the girl had cheered her for her brother with so loudly that he had turned and smiled up at her, waving in an attempt to seem nonchalant even as their sisters and mother looked on disappointedly at the lions. It seemed that more than just those responsible his kidnapping had hoped for the young prince's blood to be spilled.

In the aftermath of the fight Diana had had to plead with Althea for hours just to get her to attempt to heal the wounded prince, and even then it had been half-hearted and filled with sabotage. Her brother had shaken her off of him and stormed into the woods surrounding their city after the fourth time he had discovered her trying to cut him open.

"Brother… please." She pleaded with him.

"Don't call me that. Call me by my name." He snapped at her, his eyes still furious and burning.

"You know I cannot. Mother decreed your name would never be spoken again after you left." He scoffed.

"Why should I care about her rules? She's nothing more than a stone statue now." Diana's eyes widened then narrowed, how had he known?

A light chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Yes I know what has happened. Do you think that a mere mortal like Felix Faust could have gotten his hands on a gorgon talisman, no matter how talented in the mystic arts?" The blood froze in Wonder Woman's veins, was her brother working for his father.

"So you know about the artefacts?" She asked, looking for any recognition to the words

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how one could look at it, His eyes showed genuine confusion along with anger and insanity.

"What artefacts. He just said he wanted to play a little trick on the amazons and I provided him the tools to do so."

Diana took out the pictures she and the others had taken and placed them in front of her brother. His eyes shot open to the size of plates before he levelled a glare that could melt steel and freeze souls at the same time directly at her.

"Have you delivered these artefacts to him yet?" He asked, completely serious as he stared at his younger sister.

"No we haven't, they are safe with me." She replied.

"Good. Listen Diana." The madness had completely fled his gaze now. It seemed that the threat these objects posed was enough to make even him serious. "These artieacts together make up the key to the gates of Hades, if you give them to Faust I have no doubt that he will use them to return the armies of the lord of the dead to this world. I wish nothing but the worst on the inhabitance of that island but the monsters that will rise from tartarus at his command, they are too horrible, and they will not be stopped, not by anything."

Diana nodded at him, now understanding the seriousness behind her brother's words.

"Thank you brother. I am very grateful for your help." She stood up and bowed before taking her leave and walking back towards the door.

"Wait! Take me with you."

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Please. This place… not even our home was this bad."

"I am sorry, I cannot go against the will of the gods."

Anger once again flared in his eyes, consuming all other emotions and making Wonder Woman flinch away at his harsh gaze.

"Fine, go, leave me in this place. I cannot say I hope you will fail but if nothing else I will deny you the knowledge of how to undo the curse of the gorgon."

"Brother!" Diana yelled at him. "You cannot allow for them to stay like that."

"Why not?"

"Please brother, for me."

"That won't work Diana."

"Fine... If you would be so petty as to doom all of our sisters to an eternity of petrification, Then your punishment might just be deserved."

"Why is it petty? At least in their eternity of prison they won't be conscious to go mad from it all."

"I will come back, and you will tell me how to save them."

Diana left the room, walking down the hall and back towards the real world. Behind her music began to start again. Except this time it was not the demented song about killing amazons but a smooth and slow humming. Tear welled in Diana's eyes as the notes floated to her ears. It was the song that he would always hum to her as a child. Furiously she wiped the tear from her eyes, trying in vain to stay angry with him, but she wondered. ' _was he truly being petty_?'

She shook her head, he was attempting to soften her with his song. When they had been young children whenever she was sad or tired he would pull her into his arms, take her to her room and hum that tune until she was asleep or no longer as sad as she had been.

Unknowingly she began to hum the tune as well, even as she left the cell and headed back to her plane with her friends she still hummed the tune much to the confusion of her team. Only the guards seemed to recognise the music but their faces only showed mild contempt.

"My princess." One of the guards addressed her as she approached, the rest of the group not far behind.

Batman walked up to her, interrupting her music with a somber look.

"So what did you learn from him?" Diana sighed and turned back to the assembled group.

"He gave Faust the amulet that allowed him to conquer Themyscira." The others almost gaped in surprise.

"That little pile of shi-"

"Calm yourself John Stewart, it is not what you think." Diana interrupted him. "He gave Faust that amulet with the intent of mischief, not conquest."

"Does it matter why he gave Faust the amulet? the problem is getting it away from him and reversing its magic." Said Batman, ever the logical one.

"As much as it pains me you highness, the man it right we will need to find a way to nullify the curse of the gorgon if we wish to defeat this man Faust."

"I know sister, but I fear this is a quest you cannot assist us with."

"What? My princess surely you would not forbid us the chance to avenge our homeland."

"You have another, more important task. With so many of our sisters incapacitated my brother's prison is more vulnerable than ever before. As princess and acting queen until my mother returns to her throne I charge you to watch over the prison of the prince of Themyscira and ensure he does not offer aid to the invader Felix Faust."

The guards were clearly unhappy to be stuck guarding a prison as others left to save their home but by the decree of their ruler they could not deny her orders.

"Very well sister. May you know swift victory in the battles to come."

"And you as well sister."

Diana and the Justice League walked out of the volcanic prison, into her invisible jet. The hatch closed itself and Diana quickly made the preflight checks to ensure that the vehicle had not been compromised. The plane lurched slightly as it rose from the volcanic depths moments before it sped into the air, soaring through the sky at speeds approaching mach three.

"So how are we going to stop Faust?" Asked Batman. "I thought you were going to find a solution."

"I did." Diana said. "It took some negotiation but I was eventually able to get the information I needed from my brother."

"How'd you do that?" Asked the Flash as he leaned against one of the seats. "And why didn't you tell them that."

"I needed them to stay where they were." Diana said.

"As for how I got the information. This is how." She got up out of her chair and headed towards the rear of the craft. Pushing the button that led to a small storage compartment the door slid open to reveal the amazonian's older brother, laying peacefully against the wall and fiddling with something.

"My friends. I would like you to meet, my brother: the former prince of Themyscira and son of Hades." The man bowed slightly and stared at each member of the justice league individually. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Why are you wearing your undergarments outside of your cloths?"


	2. Chapter 2: The End of the End

Chapter 2

Normal disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction. Wonder woman, the justice league and all other DC characters used are property of DC comics. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official releases.

* * *

Most of the league sputtered in indignation at the comment before they looked down to examine themselves. Diana almost gave a laugh, her brother had always known how to diffuse tense situations. Mostly in ways that would amuse her as a young girl.

The Batman remained unfazed, he instead narrowed his eyes and stared at the newly liberated man.

"So you plan to help us save Themyscira?" Asked Batman.

"No, I am here to save the world. If my father's armies are released they will bring about untold doom to the world and I will not allow that. After this is finished I will allow myself to enjoy the sport of smashing as many Amazonian statues as possible before we restore them." Diana leveled a glare at her older sibling, but it went unnoticed by the man as the lands of the greek country came into view. With the plane's great speed the journey from Mt Etna to Themyscira would take them no more than ten minutes.

Superman was the first to attempt some kind of courtesy to her brother. Holding out his hand he offered him a warm hello.

Diana's brother seemed surprised and suspicious at the friendly gesture, but nonetheless took the man of steel's hand and shook it in greeting. A small smile graced his hard features and secretly Diana jumped for joy. She had not seen that smile for years and seeing it now warmed her heart and brought back wonderful memories to combat the dire feelings of panic at the thought of what was happening to her sisters.

There was a rather tense silence that lasted for the remainder of the ride, thankfully with the great speeds the jet traveled at the journey laster no more than ten minutes. As the great island paradise of Themyscira appeared in front of them, though with its toppled houses and amazonian statues resting everywhere it did not convey its normal feeling of tranquility.

"We have arrived at our destination, we will disembark shortly."

"Wait." Said Batman. "Before we leave, we need to know how you got him out of the prison." The rest of the league also turned to them both, awaiting an explanation.

"Well you see." Diana started.

* * *

 **Flashback Begins**

Diana could hear the peaceful and beautiful humming flowing through the halls as she walked and as she got farther and farther from her brother's prison she could feel her heart tearing apart. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and rushed back into his room. Diana burst through the door, rushed over to her brother and latched her arms around his neck, letting out a seemingly endless flow of tears into his shoulder. She pleaded through her sobs for forgiveness as he held her and comforted her. Even half mad and trapped in a prison it seemed his still held true to his memories and gingerly held the crying woman to his chest, offering her some comfort.

Diana finally separated herself from his shoulder, wiping her eyes to clear the last of her tears. She stood up, followed momentarily by her brother and walked over the end of the room opposite to the doors. She rested her hands silently against the wall and pushed, slowly but surely adding more and more of her impressive strength. Her pushing soon caused a section to fall out nearly noiselessly, easily big enough for him to climb out into the day.

Her brother stared at the daylight flowing through the hole in the wall with wonder. He stretched his hand out and let it pass through the light as if it might hurt him. A grin broke out on his face and he began to laugh. Not the sick, twisted laugh Diana had heard before but the loud, full happy laugh that she had loved as a child and still enjoyed hearing as a full-grown woman.

"Please listen brother, climb out and head towards the front of the prison, climb into my plane. The big black monster with large wings, and store yourself in the storage compartment at the back. Do not make a noise until I open the compartment." He nodded vigorously; happy just to be free of the prison he had been confined to for the last fifteen years.

Diana, having completed her impromptu mission then left the cell, humming her brother's tune, and led the league back into her jet.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

Diana ended her story, leaving out some of the less relevant and more personal details. Batman looked slightly skeptical but nonetheless accepting of the story when he saw that The prince was nodding along. His teammate had no reason to lie to him, so despite a small feeling in his gut he got every time he looked at Diana's brother he allowed the two to move towards the exit of the craft.

Batman, placed his hands in front of the other League members.

"Keep a careful watch on them."

"On Diana? What are you talking about? She's our friend." Superman crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's too emotionally involved."

"This is her home batman. I think it's ok for her to be concerned." Flash piped in, nodding his head slightly as he thought about it.

"She letting him manipulate her. I don't trust him."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.

"None of us trust him, he's here because he hates his daddy more than his mommy. It's 'the enemy of my enemy'. As soon as this is over I bet you he tries to run."

The group nodded to each other, with the exception of Superman and Flash who seemed torn over the idea of betraying someone helping them, even if their were just doing it out of hate.

The ramp lowered and the entire Justice League and Diana's brother in a hooded cloak walked out into the destroyed landscape of the Amazonian city. Faust was sitting on a marble statue with Queen Hippolyta's statue sitting next to him, sword drawn and poised to strike at the man.

"Ah." He said, satisfaction evident on his face. "You have brought me what I asked for?"

Diana brought out the artefacts, joined together to form the key. Faust was about to reach and take them when something odd struck him.

"How did you know how to put the pieces together?" He asked, suddenly weary and glancing around.

"That does not matter, do as you promised, release the amazons." Diana demanded.

"But of course." Faust raised the amulet and spoke in the language of magic. The stone statue gained color before it transformed into the living queen of the Amazons. She ran forward, carrying through with her attack and swiped at empty air. Seeing her mother in front of her, Diana flew forward and dropped the key, which floated to Faust's hands at the bidding of his magic.

"Diana?" asked Hippolyta looking at her daughter.

"Rest mother, everything will be alright." She whispered.

"No you do not understand, the artefacts you have been retrieving are-"

"I know mother." She said.

"So you did figure it out." Said Faust, breaking the mother-daughter moment as Diana helped her mother to her feet.

"Yes I did, and you will not succeed." Faust cackled at her words.

"Oh won't I? Who is going to stop me… when all of you are turned to stone?" He raised the amulet and began to chant the incantation.

Only for the amulet to disappear in a red flash as the Flash appeared on the far side of the clearing.

"Looking for this?" He asked jovially.

Faust roared in anger as he summoned his magic to attack the scarlet speedster. Flash dodged quickly and runs away, handing the amulet secretly to Diana's brother who hid it in his robes.

* * *

Meanwhile the Justice League had begun to fight the giant plant monster that Faust had summoned up to combat them. They were winning bit by bit as the evil wizard was pushed farther and farther from the gates of Tartarus' hiding place. Yelling once again in frustration Faust unleashed a blast that threw everyone back.

Teleporting forward he grabbed Hippolyta by the wrist and moved them both to the gates of Tartarus.

Faust neared the gates, moving closer and closer towards the key slot, all the while Hippolyta was trying to convince him to stop.

"Please, you have no idea what kind of terror you are about to unleash upon this world."

"I know exactly what I am doing, when I free lord Hades' armies he will reward me with ultimate knowledge."

"Whatever he has told you or promised you is a lie. He will kill you the second you are no longer useful to him."

"SILENCE!" He yelled as he chained Hippolyta to a stone column and placed the key in the slot. The gears began to turn and the gates opened, revealing raging fires on the other side. The League and Diana's brother bounded down the stairs just in time to see a figure emerge from the shadows of the chamber, walking slowly towards the wall of fire that could be seen through the opening gates.

He was tall and could be considered handsome, were it not for the evil and sadistic look on his face and the arrogant way in which he carried himself.

Hades stood in the land of the Living, awaiting the arrival of his long entombed armies and ready to rule the world with an iron fist. Faust bowed deeply to him and spoke.

"My master, your humble servant has returned."

Hades looked down impassively towards the groveling man before looking past him towards the chained up queen of the Amazons.

"What is this, my queen returns to greet her lord and master upon his day of conquest?" Hades moved in closer to Hippolyta and sealed his lip against hers, stealing a kiss.

"Hm. Just as it has always been." He purred sadistically. "Just like it was when we made our son, I wonder if you are as you were back then."

"That is disgusting father, please do not speak of that in my presence." The League tried to hide but were surprised when they found that they couldn't move a muscle. Diana looked to see black lines running across everyone on the league as her brother walked towards the death god.

"Ah my son, you have brought me a gift. You look well considering your imprisonment. How did you escape?"

"My sister of course, she was always so easy to fool, always seeing the best in people, a flaw I suffered from before my sisters showed me that all of humanity are nothing but mongrels.

The prince squatted down, now eye-to-eye with his restrained mother.

"Hello mother." He crowed in a playful voice full of malice and evil. "It has been fifteen years since you locked me away, are you happy to have your son return home."

"You are not my son and this is not your home anymore."

A clicking noise came from his mouth, as if berating a child.

"But you see mother, this is my home, This place is where you brought me into the world. This is the place I lived, the place you tortured me for no other crime than my gender, the place I was meant to rule until you cruelly took that right away from me."

"With your every breath you prove that my decision was the right one." She spat at him, flinging a glob of spit when struck his cheek. Smiling slightly he wiped it off, looking down on his mother as one might look at a disobedient pet.

"Brother!" Diana's voice echoed through the cave.

"Yes, dear sister."

"Why? Why would you do this, I helped you, I set you free, and you repay me by joining the lord of the dead?"

Faust had finally gathered his courage and decided to speak.

"My lord. Not to interrupt but, my payment is due."

The lord of the dead looked at the sorcerer and thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, ultimate knowledge." He stretched his hand forward. "Ultimately, the only knowledge you mortals will know is… death." Faust screamed in agony as his body was consumed in flames.

Hades let out a satisfied sigh.

"Now that he is out of the way I can get started on conquering this world-Ugh." Hades flew away from the site. Diana had her hand out. She had managed to overcome the binding her brother had placed on her. Turning to her brother she struck him in the jaw sending him flying across the cavern and smashing into the far wall. The Justice League rushed forward to engage the two villains as whatever magic that bound them dissipated.

Batman and Hawkgirl tried to take down Diana's brother while the others attacked Hades. The man had managed to pull himself out of the wall he had been sent into only to dodge a batarang form Batman and a mace strike from Hawkgirl. He intercepted another strike from the winged woman, catching the mace with his bare hands.

"Something you may not know about me." He said with twisted glee in his voice as he threw Hawkgirl by her mace, smashing her into Batman and sending them both towards Hades as he turned his attention to Diana and Hippolyta.

"I am every bit as strong as my sister."

The man picked up a sword that was on the ground, dropped by some fallen amazon eons ago, and strode towards his mother and sister.

Diana stepped in the way of her brother, trying to protect her mother from his wrath.

"Stand down brother, if you surrender now, I will be lenient." She said. Her brother's eyes widened before he let out a raging laugh.

"Why should I stand down little sister? You've never beaten me once in all of our practices together."

Diana cursed in her mind. It was true. She had been trained her entire life to fight by her sisters, but as she had learned in her time in the world of man, no amount of training could prepare you for a real fight. Punches weren't pulled when a real fight broke out. Death was always a possibility and that was something that she still did not have much experience with. Her brother on the other hand had lived his entire life in the shadow of the valley of death, a sword of Damocles over his head from birth. For him there was never any training, just live or die. He never had to let go of any inhibitions or restraint because he had never had or needed any before this.

In fact the young prince's efficient brutality in tournaments and fights in general was quite well known on Themyscira, but now Diana knew it was brutal fighting and lack of mercy and restraint had been the only thing keeping her brother alive up till this point.

Those facts on their own made him a dangerous opponent and even after all of his time locked away in his prison, Diana still did not know if she could defeat her sibling.

He rushed forward, crossing swords with his sister as she tried to defend both her and her mother. Unfortunately it was not long before she realised that she was loosing ground quickly, glancing blows and minor wounds were her victories while large cuts and painful strikes showed just how much he had held back whenever the two had fought as children.

Her sword flew from her hand as her brother disarmed her, pointing his sword at her throat. He raised his arm… and was met with the ringing noise of steel meeting steel as the blow was intercepted by their mother.

Hippolyta held the sword firmly and with lifetimes of experience against her oldest child.

"Oh, what a model mother, jumping at the chance to protect her little girl. I wonder, did you ever think to protect me like that, or did you hate me from the moment I was born." Hippolyta flinched slightly and her son used that single instant of weakness to launch his attack.

The two-swapped sword strikes dozens of times, both of them evenly matched against each other as they fought.

All the while, the fallen prince's smile grew, turning into an insane grin as her clashed once again with the woman who had raised him.

"Yes, yes, this is what I have wanted for so long: the chance to fight you, to defeat you, to kill you. Fight me, fight me… FIGHT ME!" His sword moved in a blur slashing and stabbing and cutting away at the Amazonian queen.

"When I tried to open the gates. You didn't even have the stomach to challenge me did you? You didn't have the heart to look your son, your blood in the eye as you drove your sword through me. Instead you were a coward, you stabbed me through the back and threw me into that prison. You couldn't stand to see the child you failed every day. You wouldn't have been able to look in the mirror." He said, each word cutting into his mother sharper than the actual sword strikes.

"I tried so hard." He continued. "I tried so hard to please you, to be the best amazon there ever was. And every time you would turn me away, scold me, strike me, just because I was a reminder of him." Again his sword passed through her guard and sliced her side, dyeing her tunic with red.

"I did everything you ever asked of me. I trained until my bones were ground to dust; I fought until I could not even stand. I tried to make you see, I tried to make them all see that I was not my father, that I was not a demon child, but none of you wanted to see the truth, none of you wanted to see me as anything other than Hades' son." Hippolyta's sword fell from her hands and her son dropped his in response. Her grabbed the collar of her robe and brought her close before smashing his head into her's. He pushed her back and was on her in less than a second, raining blows on her tired and beaten form.

Diana would have come to her mother's aid, but she was too busy saving the lives of her teammates and battling against Hades and the armies that poured from the gates.

The prince continued to beat his mother rabidly.

"Everything I ever did in my life, I did to make you proud, to try to make you see me for who I really was. Tell me how proud you are of me now mother." He landed a blow to her face, sending her reeling and forcing her to the ground. Now he stood over her.

"Tell me!" He said to her. "TELL ME!" He screamed, finally letting every ounce of hatred, rage and pain out at once.

Hippolyta sat up from her downed position, leaning on her arms as she stared up at her son.

"I-I hated you for so long." She said to him, her voice weak. "But it was not like that in the beginning. When you were born I was tired and weak and in pain. But when I saw you for the first time, a little tuft of hair on your head and those adorable little green eyes staring at me. It was the happiest day of my life, you were perfect, perfect in every way and I wondered if you could actually be the son of that monster. But as you got older, you looked so much like him, not the color of your hair or your eyes but everything else. I was so bitter, your father had tricked me and you were the result and I couldn't help but see you as just more evidence that I had made a horrible mistake."

"Is that what I am to you?" He asked. "A mistake? An error that was to be destroyed, wiped away like some stain?"

"No!" She cried. She had no right in any sense of the word to refute what he had said, his description perfectly fit the way she had allowed him to be treated but it was still what she felt deep in her heart.

"You obviously thought so." He yelled back at her. "You let it happen, everything your people did to me and you just watched, you watched and laughed they beat me, cut me, starved me, burned me, again and again and again. And when Diana was gifted to you it only ever got worse."

Hippolyta stared at the ground, her eyes flowing with more and more tears the more her son spoke

"I know there is nothing I can say or do that will ever make up for the horrors your sisters and I inflicted upon you, but you have to know that my keeping you, my birthing you... that was never a mistake. I did many horrible things to you but... but please... you must know that I… I loved you."

She said it; those words that made her want to lay in a hole and die of despair. She had loved him, he was her child, her flesh and blood, and yet despite that she had allowed her bitterness and hatred of his father to bury that love deep under her hate.

She had buried it so deep that she had not flinched at the sight of him armless and half dead after his first swordsmanship lesson, nor when he had almost died on his first hunting expedition, or when he had fallen ill as a babe and nearly been gone in her own arms as she glared at him. She had allowed the son she loved to suffer because she could not overcome her own grudges.

Her child stared at her, unmoved.

"The funny thing is…" He started, waiting until his mother was looking at him before continuing. "So long ago I would have done anything to hear those words come from you, or anyone for that matter. But now? Now all I feel is hollow, empty." Hippolyta let out a small and broken sob as he spoke.

"That part of me, the part that loves you, the part that cares about your opinions." He reached down and cupped his mother's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You killed him fifteen years ago, right here, with a sword in his back and and pain in his heart. Now all that's left it me. I hope you're happy."

He grabbed his mother's clothes, bringing her eye level with him.

"But this is digressing from my question. Are you proud mother? Proud of what your son, your flesh and blood has become?"

Hippolyta looked around her, Her daughter and her team laying scattered and defeated at Hades' feet, her own son standing over her, ready to end her life, and the world that she lived in about to come to ruin at the hands of her son's father.

"Yes." She said. "I was... no, I still am proud. Deep down I have always been proud of you. Everything you did, enduring what you had and still being who you were. That made some small part of me that wasn't consumed by that madness proud beyond words. When you won your first tournament, when you killed your first boar. Everything you've ever done makes me the prouder than you could possibly imagine. You were a wonderful amazon, and a good man. You never raised your hands against your sisters. Never sought revenge, in spite of everything. In that way you were better than me, better than any of us on Themyscira."

Hippolyta stretched out her hand towards her son, hoping against all odds that he might forgive her and see reason.

"I am sorry for everything that happened the you, everything we did. But I am proud of you, I love you. Please, stop this madness and let us try to mend what happened."

For a second, her son seemed to consider her offer. His hand reached up to her and she made a move to grab it… and missed as his hand wrapped around her neck. He pulled her close.

"I don't want your apology." He snarled. "He would have accepted it. The weakling who sought your love, sought your acceptance. But he's dead, you killed him. Now all that's left for you to have is me, and I could't care less for this pitiful attempt at reconciliation. I want nothing more than to see you and every other amazon of this island suffer. At one point I would have let the world burn just to get my revenge. But I know that the world is not worth destroying for my own selfish gains, there are too many people out there who I have come to care for."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right mother, I escaped. Like your attempts to kill me, your prison was nothing I couldn't overcome. It took me less than a fortnight to find my way past the guards, the wards, even the eyes of the gods. I spent years on the outside, and I learned things. I found secrets that are better left buried and truths that could turn all of Paradise Island on its head. Tell me, when where you going to tell Diana about her father?"

Hippolyta lunged forwards. Being held in her son's grip she was more than close enough to land a heavy blow across his face.

"Speak not of that. No one can know." She hissed at her child, her eyes narrowed and filled with consternation.

"Why not mother?" Her son laughed humorlessly. "Is it because of what would happen to her, the criticism that the others would raise, the wrath of the Hera and the other gods on Olympus? You never worried like that when you revealed the nature of my origin. I could have been the product of a little tryst with a random sailor like all of you do thrice a century. Instead you chose to reveal truth; the truth that I was the son of Hell, that I was an abomination born from some sick rape that occurred. Then again I suppose that caring for a male is too much to ask from you, like every amazon, after all look what you did to your sons and brothers."

With those final words spoken he threw his mother away and walked to his father. The death god stood, gloating over the defeated forms of the members of the Justice League as each of them stared up at him from their places scattered in the dirt.

"HAHAHA, you thought you could defeat me, the god of death itself, fools, the lot of you. I have ten times the strength of that fool Ares little motals. I am unstoppable. I am-"

He was cut off as a hard blow pushed him forward into the walls of the cavern.

Diana's brother stood behind the death god with his fist out his body pulled seamlessly into a fighting stance as he waited for his father who was buried up to his waist in rock, his legs sticking out and flailing.

"What's the matter father?" He asked with a nonchalant tone. "Not used to being tricked."

Hades tore his head and body free from the rocks and glared with raging fire at his son, who was smirking back unafraid.

"You dare challenge me boy. You forget I am the god of the dead." Hades' body began to change, his normal human appearance transforming into that of a godly monster.

"And you too forget something father. I am your son." The princes body began to change as well, surrounding his form the shadows of the room seemed to condense and gather around him. They attached themselves to his body, forming a mass of midnight black armour that resembled that of a medieval night. The change did not end there as more and more shadow latched onto the man, blurring his outline and alongside the dim lighting of the cave, made it hard to discern where the armour ended and the darkness truly began. Two green lights blazed from the eye sockets in the helm, showing off where the princes face most likely was before the radiant light dulled down to a near indiscernible glow that was almost completely lost in the shifting darkness of the armour. In some kind of finale meant to add to the already frightening transformation nine blades emerged across his body, two of them forming at his sides while the rest arranged themselves in ascending order across the man's back.

At the lowest point on his back was a sand brown sword with blue lines running along it. Second was a deep blue sword with black lines on it; third was a grey and red sword with a shell pattern layered on the sheath. Fourth was a red sword that had what looked like monkey jaws clamped around the sheath. Fifth was a grey white sword that was much bigger than the rest. The sixth sword was much like the fifth but was more fluid in its design. Seventh was the last to be attached to his back and was green and dark grey, which looked like the wing of an insect. At his left side was a blade with what looked to be ox horns holding it in place and pink octopus tentacles securing it. The ninth and final sword rested at his right side and was decorated with orange and red with a fox head on the end of the sheath and had a running fox as a guard. It was a traditional jian common in asian countries but was slightly longer than most of the other swords outside of the fifth.

"Well then my son, shall we proceed?" Asked the death god, drawing from the earth his own demonic looking blade, inlaid with bone and rubies and an edge that spoke of its danger.

"Yes father, we shall." Said his son as he pulled out the first sword.

"Very well, come and let me teach you a lesson in respect… Nathaniel."

Diana and Hippolyta stared briefly at the two both of them feeling slightly rattled by both the events that had transpired and the name that had just been spoken. Both Hippolyta and the gods themselves had decreed that Nathaniel's name never be uttered. It was just one more act of denying him recognition. To hear that name after more than fifteen years, it seemed alien and foreign to the queen when she herself had given him the name when he was born.

Father and son rushed at each other, hacking away with their swords with skill and precision that took lifetimes to achieve. At first Hades seemed to be pushing forward, achieving superiority over the younger man. Before Nathaniel kicked his father between the legs, causing him to howl in pain as his form was littered with cuts.

"You… how dare you!" He yelled out, his voice significantly higher than it had been just seconds before.

"How dare I?" Asked Nathaniel, his voice filled with mocking. "How dare you, I've been waiting for years for the chance to face you in single combat and now you present me no challenge."

The death god roared at the insult and charged at his son. Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and a sadistic smile morphed onto his face.

Rushing forward Nathaniel ducked the swing his father had launched and used his sword to sever the god's hand. Hades stumbled back and grabbed the stump where the limb had rested, blood spurting from the stump as pain registered across his visage. Nathaniel took the first sword and threw it at Hades, impaling it into his forearm and pinning it into the wall. While the death god tried in vain to pry the blade from the wall and free himself Nathaniel drew each blade in rapid succession, using them to strike and then pin different parts of his body to the wall of the cave. The eighth sword struck into the center of his chest, completing a seal as black markings formed from each sword, creating an elaborate design on the walls.

"You dare, lay a hand on me. I will make you suffer boy. I will kill you and torture you after death. You will join father in eternal punishment and suffering" Nathaniel drew the ninth sword slowly, allowing the sound of steel scraping against steel to fill the room. The quiet sound somehow smothering the noise of the struggling god.

"I will burn in the pits of Tartarus." He said, brandishing the blade. "But not before you do."

He stabbed. The sword lodged in the middle of Hades' forehead, right above his eyes. The god's mouth was open in an expression of pain and horror and he lay unmoving, pinned in a circle and trapped by the sharp sting of the blades. A single drop of the his golden blood dropped from his head splashing to the floor in the silence.

In the instant the blood dropped to the floor. Black and golden flames burst forth from Hades' corpse. They consumed Nathaniel, forming into a grand dome of fire and immortal essence, obscuring everyone's views.

Moments passed before the flames began to die down and Hippolyta and Diana raced forward to where the prince had fallen. He was laying on the cold stone floor, steam and smoke coming from his body as he gasped for air.

The two amazons fell to their knees in front of him, his sister grasping his hand in both of hers and his mother cradling his head in her lap ad she stroked his face.

"My son." Hippolyta gasped, her hands weaving through his singed hair. "What have you done?"

"I have freed us all." He gasped out, coughing heavily at the end. "The hellfire that burns the death god, It has burned all traces of him from this world. His blood… has been purified, purged from from my veins."

"But without it-" Diana stammered to her brother.

"Yes, without his blood my body will no longer hide the wounds I have received through my life. Death will come for me"

Already his arm was fading away like an illusion, disappearing from his sister's hand before she frantically grabbed his remaining arm. Thousands of scars were beginning to appear everywhere on his body.

Nathaniel's eyes widened in agony, his body reverting to its proper condition, made dead so many years ago from the thousands of fatal wounds he had endured from his sisters and mother. He coughed and blood shot past his lips. Hippolyta and Diana panicked at the sight, desperately trying to find some way they could ease his pain as he spent his last moments with them.

"No. Don't stop this. This is what I want. This world has given me much, it has taken much, but now, it is my time."

The light left his eyes and the form of Nathaniel, prince of Themyscira, lay still in death. Diana buried her head in his chest, begging her brother to comeback to her, to sit up and jest that it had all been some terrible game to get revenge, unable or unwilling to believe that he was gone from the world. Hippolyta pulled Diana off of Nathaniel's chest and cradled her daughter as she wept for her fallen brother.

As a final act; Hippolyta ran her hand down Nathaniel's face, closing her son's eys and placing two golden coins to cover them.

"May you know a peace in Elysium that we could not give you here, my most precious gift."


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness Earned at the End

**One month later:**

The Justice League stood on the watchtower, looking at the door, which bore the name 'Wonder Woman'. Since they had returned from the mission on Themyscira, Diana had not been the same. The death of her brother so soon after his liberation had broken her heart and she had barely left her room since it had happened.

Batman pounded on her door, trying to get Diana to listen to reason.

"Wonder Woman, we have a meeting, we need you to attend."

"NO!" Came a response that seemed more like a sob than a shout.

Superman pulled Batman away from the door, hoping that the confrontation could end in a peaceful way.

"Batman, let me handle this, I don't think pounding on her door and demanding things from her is the best way of going about this. Her brother just died."

"He died a month ago and he betrayed us all."

"He helped us."

"He 'used' us Superman, there is a very distinct difference."

"Whatever he did to us. He's dead and Diana is hurting. You can't just tell her to get over it. Grieving takes time."

Batman glared at Superman but didn't argue any further.

"So what do you suggest?"

"How about asking politely."

Batman almost seemed to smirk, but nonetheless decided to move out of the way and let the man of steel through. Superman walked up to the door and proceeded to knock. Instead of the flat refusal, this time the door shot off of its hinges, slamming the man of steel into the wall opposite the room. Batman and the rest of the league league peered into the room from the door in what might be considered a very comedic way.

They saw Wonder Woman, in her costume, with a look that would send any sane person running for cover. Unfortunately, most of the heroes weren't completely sane. Batman was the first to speak.

"Diana, I know that the loss of your brother is painful, but we need you to attend this meeting with us. It's a matter of the utmost importance."

Faster than he could blink he was pushed up against the wall next to where Superman was still trying to pry himself out of the man shaped dent he had left in the wall.

"I don't care Batman. My brother gave up his own life to save a place that hated him, and now he's gone. Do you get it, GONE! I'll never, ever see him again. I'll never get to apologise for everything that went wrong with his life, never get to do anything with him ever again. And why? Because of his damn selflessness."

Diana's rage over the course of her rant gradually died and was replaced by a heart-wrenching sob. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Batman looked down at the Amazonian, and if one looked closely, they could see a flash of actual compassion and remorse flash across his face.

It was in fact J'onn who stepped forward to provide comfort to the distressed Amazon, He placed his arm over her shoulder in a comforting gesture before brining her to her feet and leading her to the conference room where the League's latest meeting was being held.

 **Themyscira:**

Meanwhile the island of Themyscira was busy having a celebration, news had spread extremely quickly through the population that Hades had been slain, what was not known was who did the deed. Many assumed that it was either their queen or princess, but could not verify these rumours because the queen had not left the palace since the events. Most believed that she was recovering from her battle with Hades and this only convinced the residents of the island to celebrate more, dedicating it to their queen's grand victory and her speedy recovery.

The reality was very different, if any of the Amazons had come to the palace lately, which had been practically sealed off.

Inside the palace stood the queen's most trusted council. They were drumming their fists against the door to the queen's room in hopes of rousing her from her isolation and getting her to interact with her subjects.

"My Queen." Said Philippus in a frustrated voice, the dark-skinned amazon seeming more and more annoyed with her queen's refusal to answer them. "Open the door an speak with us, please."

They heard no response, and finally deciding that checking in on their potentially injured queen was more important at the moment than respecting her privacy.

"Penthesilea please, if you would."

The mighty amazonian warrior moved to the front of the group… and Spartan kicked the doors apart. The entourage entered only to find the room dark, the curtains drawn, a hole dug in the floor with the marble carefully removed and their queen, hoisting a coffin with the royal symbols on it that the amazons knew all too well.

"MY QUEEN! What are you doing burying that thing in the palace."

The queen of the Amazons glared at her sisters.

"Because he is my son and he deserved a proper burial." She said with conviction.

"Why would you want that monster to be buried on the island? When did he even escape his prison? The guards never reported anything wrong."

"I am burying him here because it is his right as the prince of Themyscira. I denied him his birthright for so long but I will do this one thing at least to try and atone for my mistakes... no matter how insufficient it truly is."

The amazons stood shocked, near paralysed in astonishment. They were so bewildered by their rule that they did not even notice the queen's refusal to answer their second question. Hippolyta had been one of the ones who was most supportive of the righteous vengeance they had laid upon the prince, but now she seemed to have completely changed her mind, flipping entirely her previous views and was actually sounding like she genuinely cared about the cursed boy.

"My queen, why have your thoughts on the boy-"

"He is not just a boy, he is my son." The queen stated with a conviction not seen in her words for some time, which brought the amazons back somewhat. Deciding to obey her lest they incur her wrath they changed their words… but not their attitude.

"Very well my queen, why have your thoughts on your son changed so suddenly, he was a spawn of Hades who tainted our island with his very presence. Now you are going to bury him underneath the palace itself. And how did he die in the first place, we haven't heard anything from the guards at his prison that said he had perished."

The queen pulled again on the rope, hoisting the coffin even higher into air and towards the hole she had dug to bury her deceased son.

"He escaped, and came back with his sister Diana. The island may believe that it was Diana or myself who struck the blow that killed the death god, but it was not. It was Nathaniel."

The amazons stiffened slightly at the use of the boy's name, which had not been spoken for over a decade and a half

"My queen, surely you were confused or hallucinating, why would your son work to kill Hades, he was the boy's father."

"And I am his mother… despite my poor parenting." The last bit was whispered only to herself but the others heard it all the same.

"In any case, Nathaniel tricked his father and slew him. As Hades died, the death god was consumed in hellfire that burned all traces of him from the mortal world. Including my son himself. His final sacrifice will not be in vain as long as I rule this island and I will bury what little of my son I have left in the place where it is meant to be."

Many amongst the entourage felt like protesting the decision made by their queen, but seeing the stubbornness in her eyes as she hoisted the coffin further into the air and towards the hole made them realize that no amount of arguing would deter their queen from her mission. Bowing to her they all left the room, closing the doors behind them as they left. Hippolyta lowered the coffin carefully into the hole she had prepared for it, knowing that with no effort she could later go down the royal crypt, joining the body of her own mother; the first queen of Themyscira who was killed millenium ago, and move his coffin to its proper place.

Having finished her task the queen once again gently set the marble floor piece back where it belonged… and began to cry tears of sorrow.

Before when she had had a mission, putting his body down in the crypt without anyone knowing, she had been able to hold off the feelings of sadness by holding onto some kind of obligation to not weep until her task was done. Now it was and she could feel the incredible sense of failure and guilt sweeping over her. Water poured from her eyes like rain from clouds as she lamented the loss of her boy.

"Hollow." She muttered. Was this how he had felt, when she had betrayed him, when she had stabbed him. He'd told her himself, that he didn't love her, that he didn't care for her. Thinking back on her final moments spent with her child she could only cry harder. He'd told her that that part of him; the part that loved and cared was dead, but what made it worse was when she'd finally managed to kill it.

It hadn't been early on, during his childhood, with her cold hatred and wilful ignorance of his needs as a babe. Nor had it been during his young adolescence, with physical violence to add to her already hateful demeanour. It had been that day, fifteen years ago. Such a short time considering how long her son had lived in pain and neglect. The worst part though was to know what she could have had, the life she could have saved, had she only the chance. It broke her inside, Hippolyta could feel some part of her heart and soul shatter from the terrible blow.

It was that moment she remembered something. Something her son had told her long ago when she had questioned him on their immortality.

' _People waste so much time, and then they ask for more, because if they could have all of that time, they could fix any mistake. But people don't get that time, because they don't deserve it. Because if you can't make the most out of every single moment, you don't deserve a single extra second.'_

His tutor, the normally kind and patient Hellene who served as chief historian on Themyscira, had struck him soon after, believing his words to be an insult to the amazons and a claim that his sisters did not deserve their gift of immortality. She herself had forgotten his words soon after but now, sitting on her floor, wallowing in shame and misery she finally understood what her young son had been trying to tell her.

' _It was him, he was talking about himself. He thought, even back then that one day one of us was going to kill him. He knew._ ' There she was a woman with access to infinite time, she would never age, never die, at least not naturally, but in the end she couldn't make the most of her time with her son, and now it had run out. And she could think of no one less deserving of more time than herself.

At that moment the seconds seemed to drag on for decades, the minutes felt like centuries and for the first time in millennium the queen of the amazons prayed for a man. She prayed for her son, that he was safe, that his soul had found its way peacefully into the eternal bliss of Elysium, that perhaps one day, in spite of all of her crimes against her innocent child, she could join him, she would spend an eternity begging forgiveness if she had to.

"Please." She quietly begged the gods above her, her tears splashing on the marble floor. "Please let my son be safe, let him be warm, let him have peace. I could never give it to him but please, I beg that you might.

She sat on the floor, trying in vain to find some sign that her prayer had been answered... none came.

Her tears drying up after hours of crying, Hippolyta resolved to go to a place she had not gone to for many decades: Her son's chambers.

The revelation that she had not seen her son's rooms, where he had slept, eaten, and lived for his entire early life, for so long, despite having spent enormous amounts of time in the rooms of her daughter was just another reminder of her failure as his mother.

Deep in thought, the queen of the amazons did not realize that she stood in front of her son's door until she felt her feet stop in front of giant white double doors. She could swear she still felt the dreary and depressed atmosphere that had accumulated over the course of decades of hatred, vengeance, pain and sadness. She pulled herself together under the oppressive aura and pushed the doors apart, entering the room used by her son so long ago. She was shocked to see almost everything in the room was in need of repair. The curtains that should have ensured privacy were instead on the bed, pulling it off Hippolyta ignored the 15 years worth of dust that flew into the air as she saw the lack on any kind of blanket or covering to provide warmth on cold nights. The rest of the room was in a similar state of disrepair and from the dust it had been that way since long before her son had been imprisoned.

Fresh tears flowed once more from her eyes as she reflected on the past, what a joke she was. She could have had something wonderful, a son who would love his sisters both by blood and by bond, a daughter who would be the perfect princess, perhaps even grandchildren to watch as they grew and signalled the next generation. All of that was gone, nothing more than a fantasy. It only made her pain grow, not that she could have guessed what her son would have wanted, she'd never even tried to find out. The saddest thing was it wasn't for a lack of ability, she knew everything about Diana, because she had made it a priority to maintain a strong relationship with her daughter. Her son on the other hand, was another story. She had never made any attempt to make a good mother-son relationship, preferring instead to wallow in her hatred of both him and his father and in doing so she had doomed any chance of knowing anything more about her first born child than just his name and appearance.

Moving over to the desk that was located on the far side of the room she leaned on the rotting wooden chair. Surprisingly it held her weight as she inspected the desk. It was the same one that was in Diana's room, one of the only things that did not need repair as it was made of solid marble. She ran her hand over the surface as if trying to get a sense of what her son had done here. Afterwards she gingerly took hold of a familiar book that rested on the table, her eyes widening.

It was a journal, she knew this if by no other reason than Diana had one just like it. She hurriedly opened the book, desperate for something that might let her feel some sliver of hope to understand her child.

'Entry 1. Mother brought home a new girl today. I hate her.'

Hippolyta stared at the book. That must have been when Nathaniel had been around six years of age just after she had brought Diana back to the temple.

'Everyone says she's a gift from the gods I wonder if they can take her back?'

Reading her son's words shocked the queen, ever since she had brought back her daughter from her birthing bed her son had adored the little girl. It had been the one thing in his life she had never tried to find any kind of fault with.

'No one lets me see her but they say she's pretty. Hellene's much meaner than normal now, she says I'm expendable now, that soon I won't be around anymore.'

Hippolyta ground her teeth, Hellene would pay dearly for that. She stopped herself, she'd lost any right to feel betrayed or angry about how her child was treated when she'd begun treating him like that.

'Mother says that she's going out to witness the games maybe I can take Diana and give her back to the gods then all of the sisters will stop being so mean.'

The entry ended there. Turning to the next page, hoping to find something, anything to explain why her son had started loving her daughter. She was instead met with the sight of moths and eaten pages.

'Entry 2.

Mother is-

turn-

I'll-'

Hippolyta flipped further and further through the book, hoping to find one just one more entry that was whole. Tearing though the pages she tried in vain, insects had long since made sure that nothing was left, just fragments of entries, small scattered words as pages were eaten down to the bindings. Finally she came to the end, the last pages.

'Entry -'

There was no number, the insects had eaten it off.

'It's my day of anointment today, finally.'

"No." Hippolyta whispered, the gods couldn't despise her this much, the fates couldn't leave her with this. She wanted to stop, wanted to throw the book away and run screaming from the room, but her guilt wouldn't let her, she couldn't leave until she knew, knew exactly what she had killed that day.

'I'm finally going to be confirmed as prince of Themyscira, I'll be in charge if something ever happens to mother, gods forbid.'

Hippolyta smiled, even after all she'd done he'd still been worried about her safety.

'Diana's excited too, the little one's been bouncing off of walls talking about what a great king I'll be one day, I really should slow her down, too much talk like that and some of our sisters might think I have ideas.'

The queen scowled, her anger getting the better of her. Of course they would, none of her sisters would ever assume anything but the worst of her son.

'I just hope that this will finally convince mother that I'm not evil.'

Tears again gathered in her eyes, It was painful to know that that was what her son thought of her. Then again his thoughts weren't inaccurate.

'I've been waiting for this my whole life, mother's been postponing it for years, saying I'm not ready or that my sisters need more time to get used to me. I guess my patience has finally been rewarded.'

A choked sob erupted from the queen throat, she knew what would happen when he put the book down, when he left for his anointment. She wanted to yell at him not to go, to run away from the island and find people who would care for him, care for him better than his family, though that was not a high bar to clear.

'I guess I'll find out.'

The entry ended there.

Hippolyta fell to her knees, clutching the book tightly to her chest as she let out a near inhuman wail. She sobbed and cried and screamed to the heavens her rage, her torment, her sorrow, her despair. She cried for the child she had lost, for his childhood, robbed from him by her, for his birthright, stolen by her, for his heart, broken by her, for his life, ended because of her.

Taking hold of every last bit of courage she had, she turned the page.

'Final entry'

She sobbed

'Is this all I'll ever be?'

Tears made tracks down her cheeks.

'I wonder what they'll do to me.'

 _'The worst we could.'_ Though Hippolyta as choking sounds came from her throat.

'I wonder, did I do something to deserve this?'

"NO! She wailed out loud, trying to convey to him her sorrow. "Your didn't do anything, it was us, it was all us."

'I almost expected this from mother, from the others.'

It hurt to know just what he thought of her, but she was proud of his deductive skills.

'But Diana.'

Hippolyta's blood ran cold.

'I should have sent that traitor back to the gods when she first came around.'

How had she done it? How had she managed to ruin everything good her child had ever had?

'No, she didn't mean it.'

Hippolyta was confused, the writing's quality was starting to degrade, becoming harder to read.'

'She betrayed me.'

The writing was back to being perfect.

'She didn't understand.'

The writing was barely legible.

'She's Just Like Them.'

She was more concerned now than ever.

'She loves us.'

A slight twinge of fear stirred within her.

'SHE BETRAYED US!'

She was crying harder than ever before.

'She didn't mean it. She loves us.'

She tried to read the words of encouragement, the words that defended his sister but they were badly scrawled in tiny penmanship at the bottom of the page. Still it seemed that her son's kindness had gotten the last word. She smiled slightly, taking this one bright spot and turned the page.

Her blood froze in her veins. Written in impossibly still wet blood on the inside of the book's back were two words.

'KILL EVERYONE!'

Hippolyta dropped the book. Scrambling across the floor away from it as if just being near it would kill her like it said. Moments later her back slammed hard against the frame of his bed, apparently that was as much as the piece of furniture could take because seconds later the legs collapsed and the bed fell to the floor.

Staring at the book, at the small bit of understanding she'd gained by reading it. Looking at the room, at the four walls that had housed more misery and hate over the last two thousand years than they ever should have, Hippolyta let out a choked sob and prayed once more to Hera.

"Please, lady Hera, let me see into the past, let me see the life of the one who lived here."

She looked around the room as ghostly apparitions played out a scene in front of her. The ghostly image of her son laid on the bed, wrapped in the curtains and moving fitfully in his sleep. Light filled through the curtains and he stirred. Untangling himself from his makeshift blanket he moved throughout the room, his mother following him with a sad expression on her face. He moved through the room. Pulling things off the shelves as he went, the ghostly doors slammed open and another person walked in, their face covered in shadow so she could not identify which one of her sisters it might have been.

"Get ready boy." She snapped at him as she threw him a new tunic.

"The queen has an announcement to make." Disgust and venom were dripping from every word, as if she was a poisonous snake that her son had offended with just his existence.

The two left the room and the simulated day changed to night, Nathaniel stumbled through the room in a cut up tunic with a broken sword in his hands. He flopped onto the bed, shrieking into his pillow to find some relief from the pain that he was surely suffering from, Hippolyta would have run to the boy and tried to comfort him, but as this was nothing more than an illusion she could only stand helplessly by and cry out, desperate for this scene to either change or to allow her to help her injured child.

Her eyes snapped over to the ghostly door as it creaked open, even so long ago the room was in need of fixing up. Around the opened door peaked the head of a young Diana, probably five or six years old, looking sheepish as she entered her brother's room, youthful ignorance and innocence blinding her to the degrading conditions her elder sibling was living in.

"Big brother." She said quietly, tip toeing over to the bed. Despite her previous turmoil, the Amazonian queen could not help but let out a small smile at seeing her eldest children together.

Diana was now next to the bed, and climbed up onto is a second later. Sitting crossed legged next to her brother she began to poke him in the side.

"Big brother, big brother, wake up and play with me, we have to play." She whined in an adorable voice that brought back such fond memories for the queen.

Suddenly the lump that was Nathaniel sprang up and leapt onto Diana, eliciting a scream of fright that quickly morphed to laughter as Nathaniel tickled her sides, laughing with her even though Hippolyta could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"That will teach you not to disturb people when they are sleeping little sister." He said jovially, Diana still laughing hysterically.

"Stop it big brother, please… please stop!" She managed to gasp out in between fits of shrieking laughter.

"Why should I?" He asked, pretending to contemplate it as he tickled her.

"Ple-please." She managed, her laughs now becoming less happy and more protestant.

"Fine." He said, letting go of his little sister and sitting with his back facing her, waiting for the inevitable attack that he knew was coming.

Sure enough, Diana bowled over Nathaniel and the two of them ended up at the foot of the bed, Nathaniel laughing a genuine laugh, as Diana looked around confused at the sudden shift in view from her place sitting on his chest.

Had her tear-ducts not been empty from near constant crying over the course of the day, Hippolyta would have shed tears of joy and sorrow, joy at the scene that was playing out in front of her between the two. And sorrow that she would never be a part of such wonderful interactions between her family members. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Thank you queen Hera, I am grateful."

The queen of the amazons moved over to the images ghostly images, kneeling in front of the image of her son as his eyes expressed the type of genuine joy that she could not remember seeing on his face during his time with her. She was grateful that he had had some experience with true happiness, though sad that she had never brought him any of it.

She reached out and ran her palm over his incorporeal face but her hand fazed through it, reminding her once again of what this was, a memory of a time long past that could never be reclaimed. Hippolyta rested her head against the mattress, letting what few tear she had left soak into the long forgotten sheets.

Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her shoulder, a hand, gently resting on it. She flinched and turned quickly, the lack of sound alerting the presence of another convincing the queen it was an enemy. What she saw, however, caused her to gasp in shock.

There, standing before her, was her child. Nathaniel's gently smiling face, filled with kindness and slight longing, was looking down on her. Hippolyta looked up in wonder at the apparition before her.

"Nathaniel..." She whispered, reaching forward to touch her deceased child. He fingers reached him... only to pass through his ghostly form.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her son's spirit. "I am so sorry for the pain I caused you, I can never apologize enough to right the wrongs I committed against you and those that occurred under my watch. I have no right to it, but I ask, no beg, for forgiveness."

The ethereal form looked down at the amazonian queen; on her knees and pleading for forgiveness with tear tracks running down her cheeks and eyes red and blotchy from crying. She looked the picture of a broken woman. He knelt down to her.

"I will never forget, it is what made me who I am." His voice echoed, and another sob passed through Hippolyta. "But I can forgive what has happened, for I have moved past it." And on those last words his hands moved forward as he encircled her in one last action from a son to his mother.

The queen's eyes widened as she felt her son wrap his arms around her kneeling form, his touch feeling solid even though she could clearly see right through him. She closed her eyes, choosing to appreciate this last moment with her child, soaking in the warmth of his form and for the first time ever choosing to commit to this moment with her son. In the end however her child was not truly there, but Hippolyta enjoyed the hug for as long as she could until she felt it fade away, signalling that this time she was given with her child was over. As she opened her eyes she saw him fading away before her very eyes. His mouth moved, uttering one last message to his mother.

"I will always be here, I gave my life for the world and our people, to shield them all from the wrath of petulant gods, I will continue to do so. Whether or not they deserve it the powers that rule above mortals must be kept in check, and only I do that. Perhaps we will meet again, in time. Until then, know that I will do my duty. After all, what kind of brother would I be if I could not protect my sisters."

With that, he faded away and in his place was a map, a map Hippolyta recognized as one of Themeyscira. Set right in the mountains in the north of the island was a large red X. Holding the piece of parchment close to her chest Hippolyta allowed herself to let a small smile rise on her face as she left her son's room, thankful that, even though she did not know if she deserved it, her son had granted her forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths revealed and New Birth

Hippolyta emerged from her stupor, looking at where her son's spirit had disappeared she saw the map that had been left behind by her son before picking it up and rolling it up and placing it in her robes. She smiled softly as she looked around the room, trying feel every ounce of her son's presence from his visit. The queen marched from her child's chambers through the halls of her palace. Taking her time she retired to the bathing area, determined that if she was to carry through her plan she would need to look her part as the pinnacle of Discipline and queenly regality.

Pulling herself from the bathing area she pulled on one of her most prized sets of robes and walked to the throne room of her palace. Sitting down on the large but simple seat she called to her subordinates.

"Call all of our sisters to the palace. I wish to make an announcement." The guard bowed before rushing out to call all the residents of the island to the meeting.

Within only an hour the entirety of the island was assembled and all of the women were whispering away, all of them with their own theories on why their queen had called them all here.

Hippolyta rose from her throne, grabbing everyone's attention as she cleared her throat and begun.

"My sisters, today I have gathered you all here to tell you the news of Hades' death." Cheering erupted from the crowed, all of them overjoyed to be able to hear the tale of how their queen slew a god. "But first, I must deliver other, far less expected news. My son, the prince Nathaniel of Themyscira… is dead." Shock rippled throughout the crowed as the amazons processed the news. Then cheering, even louder cheering, accompanied shortly after. Hippolyta was almost brought to tears by her people's cries of joy at the death of her son, before a new emotion surfaced; anger. Rage coursed through her veins and for a moment she wondered if this was how her daughter felt when she heard her sisters speak so terribly of her older brother, who had never been anything but kind to her and everyone around him.

"SILENCE!" her voice roared over the noise of her sisters' chatter, silencing them.

"I will have none of you speaking ill of our savior."

Alekta, one of their people's strongest and most zealous warriors, stood from her place beside her mother.

"My queen, what are you talking about. That pathetic stain is not our savior. He was imprisoned and as you said, he died there."

"Do not speak out of turn Alekta." The queen's voice was cold and void of any familiarity, making the young woman's eyes widen before they dropped from her stare and she seated herself.

"Nathaniel was not contained in his prison, He returned in our greatest time of need to aid in the protection of the world, and by extension; us. He and his sister, your princess Diana, returned to confront the vile armies of Hades and the death god himself."

The crowd muttered as they took in the news. Most were denying it vehemently, unwilling to believe that the being they considered a vile evil was capable of acting out of anything other than self-interest… despite years of evidence to the contrary.

"It was my child… my son that pierced his sword through the death god's body, killing him and destroying himself as well. None of you know the true story of what happened under our island but today I am telling you. The same boy that many of us, and me myself as well for far too long a length of time, believed to be an evil, vile and putrid male stain upon our lands, gave his own life in exchange for our own."

The entire room was in an uproar now, crying out that what she said could not be true. that she was hallucinating, that Nathaniel had tricked her and convinced her that he was not the evil he was. Hippolyta watched and listened as her sisters and subjects cried out conspiracy after conspiracy to explain her son's actions without having to modify their preconceived image of the boy. Finally she could not take it anymore, opening her mouth.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU WILL BE SILENT." the noise immediately stopped as attention was once again focused on the queen. "THERE IS NO ROOM FOR ACCUSATIONS OF ILLUSION OR TRICKERY! WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME SO GULLIBLE AS TO BE TRICKED BY SOME FALSE ILLUSION." The room fell silent, none of the amazons were willing to protest, to accuse their queen of being tricked in such a way was to accuse her of a condition such as an addled mind. "NONE OF YOU WILL QUESTION THIS, OR DO ANY OF YOU WISH TO COME FORTH AND CHALLENGE ME OVER THIS MATTER!?" Some of the amazons looked like they were considering it, but none took the opportunity, after all, the queen was one of the best warriors to ever come from the amazonian people, and outside of her son and daughter she was probably the greatest combatant on the island.

"You are all dismissed." The words were so cold that the assembled amazons could practically feel the ice that froze each syllable, prolonging them and anchoring them within the minds of the Themyscirans. Hippolyta watched as each of her sisters moved to exit the hall, knowing that she had lost some of the respect that her people held for her during her millenium long reign. Even still, she was satisfied. If nothing else she had made sure that her son's sacrifice was not ignored nor that he be anonymous after his death.

Reaching into her tunic she pulled out the map that she had picked off the floor before turning to the direction of the x. Looking to the mountainous area that led to a secluded beach she sent a silent prayer to her deceased child.

"You have grown too soft my dear." An aged voice hissed from the shadows. Hippolyta turned, facing the woman as her face morphed into one resembling pity. It stayed as such for no more than a moment before hardening into one of restrained anger.

"Derinoe, you are too familiar."

"Too familiar my queen?" The old woman rasped. "I remember a time not so long ago that you would have agreed with me wholeheartedly."

"That time has passed. I have seen my flaws and my errors, I'll not allow myself to fall back into such petty hatreds."

"You call our feelings for men petty? After what they did to your mother? To our people? To me? I wonder if your mind has not been addled by your recent brush with your former lover."

The queen turned her glare to the woman, her eyes shining with such fury that Derinoe took several steps back and bowed her head in submission.

"Be careful with how you speak to me sister, I am not above punishing even one such as you."

"And what punishment could you give that is worse than my own farce of an existence, forced to know that the woman I loved has fallen to the charms of men not once, but twice, and has sired from those lapses such disappointing children-"

The old woman could not finish her sentence before Hippolyta slammed her against the wall.

"You will not speak of my children in such a way, we were friends and lovers once Derinoe, but if you truly believe that a mere brush with death is enough to render me senile or love addled, you truly did not know me at all."

Derinoe scowled. "I thought I knew you better than anyone, but if you fell victim to the seduction of man not once but twice, then I suppose you always were weaker than I gave you credit for."

"If you think me weak of mind or body I suggest you challenge me, whatever theatre you chose I will emerge victorious."

"I wouldn't dare my queen, I only tell you now that once this sudden change of heart comes back to harm our people you remember that mankind is not worthy of our trust or our acknowledgment."

"We shall see sister... we shall see."

* * *

As his mother called her great meeting of the denizens of the island of Themyscira, the ghost of Nathaniel of Themyscira stood in an ancient temple. It was as old as the island itself and it was probably the most important building on the island. Normally it would be heavily guarded but at the moment all of the amazons were attending a meeting held by his mother. He would really have to thank her for making this so much easier than it would have been otherwise. The ghostly figure walked into the temple, admiring the architecture. Sitting in the center of the building on a large pedestal was the gem that provided the entire island with its immortality. The massive precious stone had been given to the first queen of the amazons, his own grandmother, by the gods but even they had not known the full extent of its power.

The large red crystal was not just a means of extending the lives of the amazons, it was also the last remnant of the Bijuu left in the multiverse. The crimson red gem exuded chakra, the substance that had shaped the planet earth for nearly twenty-thousand years across a thousand dimensions until it was lost nearly seventeen-thousand years ago.

Indra and Asura had once again resumed their eternal battle over the course of the world until finally Indra had won out, besting his younger brother and in doing so conquering the world and eventually the multiverse.

However despite his strength surpassing all others in the world those with chakra still fought, still killed and still resisted. Frustrated over the lack of obedience and the fact that his 'rule by strength' approach to peace was becoming more strained with each new chakra user who wished to surpass him, the reincarnation of the sage's elder son decided to seal away mankind's ability to use the legendary energy. It took years of his life and the death of thousands of shinobi before finally he was able to rid the all worlds of every single being who practiced the ancient art.

It was only now, more than thirteen millenium later, that Nathaniel had rediscovered the power of ninshu, finding ancient scrolls left behind in places so remote that evidently even Indra had not been able to find them.

Moving towards the gem he concentrated and his intangible ghostly form condensed, his translucent body solidifying and regaining substance. Reaching out his now solid hand Nathaniel picked the jewel from its pedestal, replacing it immediately with one of equal size and weight. He briefly sent out a small but insincere thanks to his mother, who's feeble attempts at reconciliation had allowed him access to the island after the death of his mortal form. The dead man patted himself on the back metaphorically as he commended himself over his performance in the caverns beneath the island, his last show of apparent self-sacrifice for his mother, sisters and the world had been more than enough to convince Hippolyta to allow his ghost residence on the island when he had appeared to her.

Amid his satisfaction, Nathaniel could not help but feel a small twinge of guilt travel through him before he managed to shake it off. He had long ago resolved himself to his plan, even if it involved tricking his own mother, manipulating Faust, Hades, even Diana into creating just the right situation where he could burn the death god's blood from his veins. Nathaniel had planned everything, every word of warning and every syllable that had left his lips to the smallest of contingencies in accordance to his plan, all to reach this one goal, his final, ultimate end.

' _How long has this been coming?_ ' He briefly wondered as he strode out of the temple of the Amazons, It had been years since he'd started his crusade, his mission, everything he'd ever done, all of his plans and manipulations, from the day he'd found out what he was to the moment he'd killed his old form, to even this action of stealing his people's greatest treasure.

' _This is my destiny, I'll not allow sentiment and guilt to cloud this moment, I am too close now to stop here.'_ Perhaps in time he would apologise to Diana, once he saw her again. But for that moment he had a goal, and he would be damned if it ended in anything other than resounding success.

As he contemplated his past and his future Nathaniel reached a small cave that was marked on the map he had given his mother. Even this, seemingly sentimental action was not without its own logical motivation. After all, with the amazon's well known hatred of him and his mother's desire for reconciliation, would she ever send patrols near the place that could potentially hold the spirit of said child? Would she risk him being discovered? With any luck that room to manoeuvre would give him plenty of time to enact his grand finale.

Moving to the center of the room Nathaniel placed the large red stone into the center of an enormous magical circle with an enneagram (Enneagram is a nine-pointed star) at the center. Placed at the tips of each point were each of the nine swords; forged from the last remnants of the Bijuus' tails.

His hands flashed through hand-seals so fast that they appeared as nothing more than a blur. Finishing on the tiger seal he placed his hands in a smaller circle at his feet which was connected to the larger one by two lines of runes. The glyphs responded to his touch and began to glow and thrum with power.

The nine swords began to vibrate as red chakra leaked from the red stone, crawling down the points of the star and causing the runes that made them up to glow a bloody scarlet. Light filled the cave, flashing between a soft maroon glow to a shining crimson red as Nathaniel exerted his will over the rebellious chakra of the ancient beings. Now he was realising just how glad he should be that everyone was away at the meeting his mother called and that the cave entrance was facing opposite the city, otherwise the entire island would be able to see the lights that were pouring out of the cave at increasing intervals.

* * *

It seemed to go on for hours, at some point Nathaniel didn't even think he was conscious anymore. Time seemed to drag on forever yet move faster than anything he had ever felt before. The amount of energy that was being constantly demanded by him to keep the still growing lumps of chakra contained and controlled was so great that he thought that at any moment he could be drained dry and fade away into an oblivion beyond even death's reach.

Finally the bright shining stopped, replaced by a steady dim glow that illuminated the entire cavern. The nine once misshapen lumps had by then taken the shapes of their respective animal forms, tanuki for the ichibi, cat for the nibi, turtle for sanbi, ape for yonbi, horse for gobi, slug for rokubi, insect for shichibi, ox/octopus for the hachibi and a fox for the kyuubi, although none of them possessed any sort of real detail, instead being only translucent chakra in those forms.

Taking his hands off the ground Nathaniel weaved even more hand seals, ending by clapping his hands together. The runes and bijuu slowly began to move towards him, crawling across the ground and up his body. They encircled his abdomen, moved up his stomach and wrapped around his entire upper body, each point of the star visible on his front. The nine forms of chakra sank into his skin. forming nine circles around the nine points of the star.

When finally the red chakra was no longer visible the real show began. Nathaniel sank to his knees, vomiting a large amount of blood and bile before screaming in agony. The angry red chakra had no consciousness or will, but its power was rebellious and operated on the simple impulse that all living things shared: survive.

Forcing himself to staying awake and resist the corrupting influence of the chakra, the young prince, through sheer unimaginable will alone, remained in control long enough for the final seals to take effect, merging the chakra into a massive volume of power and then combining it with himself.

His eyes, which until then had been screwed shut from pain and concentration, snapped open… revealing that instead of his normal grass green irises surrounding the black pupil, and which itself was surrounded by white, there were no longer any iris or whites in his eyes. The pupil had remained the same, but the rest of the eye had been replaced with a pure purple colouring and contained six black concentric circles expanding outwards with six strange tomoe marks adorning the first two circles in an alternating triangular pattern.

Glancing over at a mirror in his small abode he saw the change that had occurred to his optic nerves. An enormous grin grew on his face, expressing the absolute joy that he was feeling. Nathaniel then clenched his now solid hand, one of the perks of his transformation and looked out of the cave's doors to the rest of the worlds of the multiverse.

"Ah… my own flesh and blood."

His final piece said and his body returned to flesh Nathaniel ran to the cave entrance and jumped into the air, taking flight before changing directions.

What Nathaniel did not know, the one thing that had not gone according to his plan, was that his mother had suffered no challenges in the wake of her announcement. He had done his mother the disservice of underestimating her control over the residents of the island and overestimating their hatred of him. In fairness perhaps he had not overestimating their hate of him, more underestimating their fear of his mother. As such the meeting of the amazons had lasted just a little shorter than he had thought. That small amount of time, however, was enough for a single amazon to wander far enough in her rage to see the brilliant lights that had accompanied his resurrection.

Aella of the Amazons, one of the island's most accomplished warriors and expert hawkers, stood behind a small boulder that sat near the entrance of the cave and watched as her prince, who she and now all of the amazons had thought dead, fly from the side of the mountain and take to the skies like the birds she tended to. Seeing his departure she crept into the room, spotting all the things that the young prince had left behind, countless small experiments littered the tables and the ancient gem of Themyscira lay on the ground, its glow significantly faded but still strong. Aella rushed forwards, grabbing the sacred gem and holding it close to her chest before running to inform her queen of the no longer deceased prince's actions. What Artemis did not realise was that the slightest sliver of chakra had wafted off of the stone, sinking into her tanned skin and crawling under it, adapting her body to its power.

Unlike Nathaniel, this body did not seek to control it, in fact, it did not even know of its existence. the small sliver of power chose this moment to make itself a new home, the gem still had the power to keep the amazon's young, it had simply lost the power of the Bijuu that had been sleeping within it, but the gem was boring and it didn't move, it simply sat on its pedestal for thousands of years and the chakra wanted more, it wanted adventure, adaptation, life.

Inside of Aella, the chakra had found what could be considered a utopia. The amazon was completely oblivious as the small spark of energy flowed through her body, subtly changing it to be more efficient, stronger, faster more perceptive, and with far greater endurance. It condensed her muscles while growing more to increase strength, increased the density of her bones to the point where even superhumans would be hard pressed to scratch them, let alone break them. Her eyes flashed a deep blood red from their normal amber as her sight and perception were increased; night vision added and her capacity to process information increased enourmously. The red energy found the dormant chakra coils resting in her abdomen, producing enough to keep her alive but nowhere near enough to support them both. Merging with her body, her coils began to produce the red chakra of the Bijuu instead of the normal blue chakra humans would create. By the time she reached her queen and explained what she saw, the chakra had fully integrated with her and decided to explore. When Artemis laid her hand on the queen's shoulders as the older woman cried, it took its chance and jumped form Aella to Hippolyta, changing her as it had the other woman and continuing on its quest to find some source of entertainment.

* * *

Nathaniel was flying over the Atlantic, his new powers allowing him flight in the same way that Diana's godly blessings did. He was greatly enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and the freedom that came with self-achieved flight.

' _Where to next?_ ' He wondered, watching as the ocean flew past him as he traveled slightly over mach 1. Scratching his neck as he though he came to realise that there were more than a few possibilities for his next destination.

' _There are still a few loose ends to tie up. I can't have anyone knowing who I am.'_ Perhaps he'd have to speak with Waller again, the damn vixen still owed him for his help early in his career.

 _'No, that woman's a too calculating, she'll make a good ally but better to keep favours with her well stocked... I know, I'll visit 'her'... it has been a while.'_

Making a quick turn and heading strait for the north pole, Nathaniel concentrated, feeling his powers rise up he opened he left eye, revealing the purple rinnegan instead of his normal eye. The fabric of space and time tore as he concentrated on the person he wanted to go to and before long a large hole in space appeared. Increasing his speed Nathaniel sped through the portal and closed it behind him so as to make sure none could follow him. After all what good was a vacation if you got called into work during it?

* * *

This was the first time since her brother's death that Diana had set foot on her home island, and she still didn't feel comfortable being looked at by her people. Nathaniel may have forgiven them on his death bed but that didn't mean that Diana had to forgive them for everything they had done to him. Although with the recent information she had obtained through her friends in the Justice League there was quite a bit that felt she should share with her mother.

Egeria walked up to her, bowing slightly and beckoning her to follow.

"Princess, I hope you are well." Was all the greeting that Egeria afforded to her fellow sister.

"I am fine, there have been no significant threats to the world that my team and I have had to deal with. If I may ask, why have I been summoned?" Her reply was cool as she addressed one of her brother's chief torturers.

"I am not at liberty to say princess, your mother will explain." The two climbed the steps of the palace, entering the throne room to see Hippolyta standing at the war table with the top generals of the amazons.

Diana's eyes widened at seeing them all here. If all of her mother's most experienced commanders were present then it must have been something important.

"Mother." She spoke clearly and Hippolyta turned, her face changing from one of dispairing frustration to happiness. However there was also something else in her eyes that she had almost never seen in her mother's eyes; worry.

"Diana, it is good to see you again my daughter." The two women embraced, happy to see each other again.

"Mother, why have you called me here? What has happened?"

"It is your brother Diana."

NATHANIEL!? What has happened, which of our sisters has desecrated his corpse? I'll have them drawn and quartered."

The amazons around her looked on, shocked and incensed at their princess' mistrust in them, but also slightly disturbed by her anger and apparent brutality.

"Nothing has been done to his body Diana, it is his spirit that we worry for, There has been a development regarding your brother's after death activities."

"After death activities?" Diana parroted back at her mother, incredulous.

"Yes my daughter. We believe that your brother has returned to life and tha-"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Diana. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RETURNED TO LIFE? WHERE IS HE?" Hippolyta moved to comfort her daughter.

"We believe it was just yesterday. Aella came to me claiming she saw strange red lights emerging from a cave in the northern mountains of the island and went to investigate. When she arrived she saw Nathaniel covered in black seals and runes that crawled all over his skin. After that he lept from the cave and flew away into the sky."

"I have to go after him, I have to talk to him, it's been so hard this last month, I wanted to tell everyone in the world of what brother had done, but no one would ever believe such an outrageous claim. Where is he?"

"We do not know, all we know is what Aella has told us. Your brother emerged from a cave in the northern mountains covered in black ink drawings with a solid body of flesh and blood. We have not seen him or his spirit on our lands since then."

"Mother..." Diana said in a rather judging tone. "Are you sure all of this is accurate, that none of this is simply a ruse created by our sisters to slander my brother in some way?"

"How dare you?" Exclaimed Aella, who had been allowed into the meeting due to the sensitivity of the topic. "I have served our people as an amazonian warrior since before you were even a glimmer in your mother's eye. You believe that I would try to deceive our queen?"

"When is comes to my brother... I have learned from experience the lengths that everyone on Themyscira would go to to ensure that Nathaniel is not remembered as anything other than a stain on our so called 'purity'."

"Enough." Interjected the queen, forcing both amazons to back away from one another. "Diana, I went up to the cave myself, I saw what was in there. Dozens of different formulas that could be used to bring the dead back to life... and none of them were without their own share of sacrifice and consequences. The reason you are here is that of all the things we found there was almost nothing of any real value to locating your brother; some instructions on alchemical solutions, a few magic spells whose origins we do not know of, but there was one thing."

Hippolyta led Diana to the center table where there was a single note.

"This note was apparently important enough for him to encode. The positive side is that it appears to be similar to the code the two of you used when you were young to swap notes and cheat in your old classes." Diana looked down slightly bashfully as her mother gave her an amused smile.

"However because none of use managed to decipher your code we have been unable to actually read the note. I am asking you to translate."

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment before conceding, as she too wanted to know what her brother had left to say.

The next few minutes consisted of Diana decrypting and translating using the cipher she and Nathaniel had together created (a little project he had made up to make use of their boredom in the endless hours of study time in Themyscira's libraries). When she finally finished the translation she picked up the piece of paper with the now understandable text and began to read.

 _'Dear little sister._

 _If you are reading this then that means that my plan worked. I do not know if mother or your sisters have told you or not but the only way they would have found this note is if I am alive and not on Themyscira. Before you give this note to Mother, there are some things I wish to say to you before everything and I ask that you not show this part to mother or our sisters. The first is something I want to make absolutely clear that you know, and that is that I will always love you. No matter what you do or what atrocities you or I commit I will always be there for you as your older brother so do not ever hesitate to contact me for whatever you need, even if it is simply someone to talk to. I hope that you can say the same for me._

 _The second is the truth, because if anyone deserves to know the truth it is you. It was me. It was all me. As you know I gave Faust the amulet he used to conquer Themyscira, but that is not the end of my machinations. I am the one who gave Hades the idea to use Faust. I am the one who arranged everything that led up to and included my own death. I am sorry for the sorrow I have caused with my plan and I could never apologize enough if I made you cry. When we meet again we will have a long talk I promise you that. Until then goodbye and I hope that no matter what happens next you will not judge me too harshly, I am entitled to my rage.'_

 _With Love_

 _Prince Nathaniel of Themyscira_

 _PS. Give me a call - XXXX-XXXX'_

Shaking her head Diana finished the letter and was quite torn over whether to show the note to her mother or to keep her brother's secret he had trusted her with.

On the one hand, Nathaniel's actions were treasonous to the highest point and should not go unpunished, on the other hand, could she violate her brother's trust after he had so plainly put his faith in her? And if she did betray him would he simply see her as just another amazon waiting to stab him in the back?

Part of her told her that he would never simply cease trusting her. That his letter told her that he would always love and stand by her. The conflict came when the smallest voice in her head brought forth a little doubt; will you become like them? Will you betray him?

Deciding that the contents of the letter could be considered at a later date Diana tore off the first piece and did as she was instructed, tucking it away in her bracelets, contemplating getting longer pants with pockets to replace her shorts. Walking out of the small room she had been given to work efficiently she handed the rest of the letter to her mother.

 _'Dear Amazons of Themyscira_

 _I am sure that this letter brings great dissatisfaction to all of you, but I am alive and I really must thank you for leaving the temple and the crystal completely undefended, it was very kind of you and it made my job so much easier. Now to start off this little letter I would like to say Fuck You, Fuck All of You. There now that we have that out of the way we can begin fully._

 _This letter is a warning, a warning to all the amazons who live on this island that I will be back, and when I return, every single one of you will feel the despair and contempt that I felt everyday of my past life. Know now that the next time you all see me I will bring ruin to this island and everyone on it, no one will be safe and no one will be spares my fury. Forgiveness is not so easily given nor is it earned with a few words and some kind gestures. It will take much more than that to convince me of your remorse and unlike my mother, none of you feel any for my treatment, for my suffering at your hands. You all will continue every day to convince yourselves of your innocence, that my treatment was deserved and that you acted reasonably, so I too will be reasonable._

 _Kiss the ground I walk on, call me your king and declare me supreme ruler of the amazons, you will be my slaves for all eternity and will follow my every order to the letter without a hint of resistance or hesitation. You will be my servants, my caretakers, my whores for all time and maybe I will not raze the island and slay you all with my blade. If not, then I will gladly kill you all without discrimination or a care in the entire world._

 _Now that my piece has been said, feel fear, feel despair, feel utter hopelessness, knowing that no mater what preparations you make, no matter what precautions you set, I will return for my revenge."_

 _Sincerely yours_

 _The future King of Themyscira and the ruler of the amazons,_

 _Nathaniel'_

Setting the letter down on the table Hippolyta was so shocked by the words written by her son that she collapsed into her throne. She felt tears flow down her eyes as the feelings of despair that her son would soon force all of them to face overtook her, she placed her head in her hands and sobbed. Her boy, her son… she realised that her apologies would never be enough but to think they had meant so little, then she remembered that he had mentioned her remorse, did that mean that there might be hope for her and her people?

Diana was also in shock. His letter to her had said not to judge him harshly but the price he demanded for his forgiveness and mercy were too hight, the amazons would never allow themselves to submit to a man in the way he wanted them to, they would fight, fight to the bitter end and Diana knew that if what was written in the letter was accurate most, if not all, of paradise island would be rendered into a crater and as a proud warrior of Themyscira she could not allow that, no matter how strained her bonds with her sisters were.

The other amazons were staring at their queen who was sobbing into her hands on the throne. Normally when some kind of outside male force threatened the the amazons she would be the first to decree hostilities and prepare for war. Ever since the death of her mother by a male assassin she had been especially hard on any male intruders to the island, even sentencing males born of their trice a century copulations with sea vessels to be thrown from the cliff to the waters below had Hephaestus not interfered and offered to trade the boys for weapons.

Now instead of that strong willed, capable and fearless leader they had relied upon for many centuries, there was a broken woman who was wrought with hopelessness and sorrow.

"My queen." Said one of the council members. "My queen what are your orders?"

Now may not have been the time to ask the woman however, as her anguish seeped from her thoughts on her son to her stance on their defense.

"My son…" She stammered through her sobs. "I am sorry, I am so sorry Nathaniel."

Diana took charge, seeing her mother so vulnerable and devastated was something she had never seen before.

"Defend the islands boundaries, have extra sentries at all times, we must ensure that if my brother returns then we will be able to repel him if we cannot find a way to defeat him."

"Princess…" Said Philippus; one of generals and one of her mother's closest friends and advisors. "You do not truly believe that he could defeat all of us. We are amazons and we will not be felled by one arrogant man."

Diana's temper flared as her sisters once more underestimated and insulted her brother.

"Do not underestimate Nathaniel general. He is stronger and better trained than most others on this island, he single handedly defeated and killed the god of the dead himself as well as defeating both myself, several of my compatriots and even our queen. You would do well to remember just how dangerous your tortures have made my dear brother."

Philippus narrowed her eyes at Diana, recognizing the blatant insult to her intelligence and the reminder of the fact that everything that was happening with the prince was a direct consequence of their own actions.

"Very well, I will ensure that our sisters know of the increase in security and make sure extra defenses are establish-"

An enormous 'boom' interrupted their conversation, followed by several more in quick succession. Once of the guards rushed in from outside, a panicked look on her face.

"My queen the city, it is burning!" The entire group immediately left, rushing into the main city even as more explosions rocked the island and set fire to more buildings. Diana flew up into the air, hoping to scope out the damage and identify the most vulnerable areas. From the sky she looked down on the city and saw, saw just how well her brother had planned this assault. The armories, weapons lockers and food stores were all alight, amazons running to and fro to try and save what little they could as the majority of their supplies were destroyed. Diana knew that the food was not a real problem practically, on the island amazons did not need food to survive as they were kept sustained through the magic of the island. The real problem with attacking such a resource was much more a moral victory while the destruction of weapons and forges served a much more practical end.

Staring down at her burning home, Diana began to realize just how bloody this war could become between her brother and her sisters. More importantly, if it came to an all out battle, who's side should she chose?

* * *

 **And there we go, I hope this is the answer you were all looking for. I hope you all enjoyed. I knew the forgiveness was way too over the top but that was the idea, it was so unreasonable that it wasn't real.**


	5. Chapter 5: The start of a new beginning

While Themyscira was burning, while the amazons rushed to save their island homes, while Diana pondered the consequences of her brother's declaration of war and while Hippolyta was trying to overcome her grief for her own failure on behalf of her son, Nathaniel was doing something quite different.

Opening his eyes he found himself lying sideways on a bed. Shaking off his drowsiness he pulled himself from under the covers, exposing his muscled chest and toned abdomen. Nathaniel reached over to the bedside table, searching for his personal effects that sat atop a night stand undisturbed. As he moved over to claim him items an arm reached over his shoulder, grasping onto his chest and pulling him back to the bed. The arm was long and slender, with skin an ashen grey that only seemed to add to the beauty of its owner. Her hand gripped hard onto his side and long sharpened fingernails tipped with dried blood from when the woman's grip had punctured skin during the most passionate moments of their lovemaking. Her own strength allowing her nails to pierce his normally indestructible skin.

Nathaniel's lover pulled him towards her before rolling on top of him, her naked body pinning him beneath her as her supple breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her legs entwined with his own and her arms moving up and down his body before coming to rest on him right above where her own body held his in place.

"Leaving so soon?" She purred, leaning into his ear to nip at his lobe. "I'm not anywhere near done with you."

A smile crept up on the amazonian prince's face as he stared into the deep red eyes of his lover; the amazonian daughter of Darkseid: Grail. The tale of their meeting was one for the ages, a story to be written and reimagined for centuries to come.

"Of course not my love." He said. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness at the title he flipped their positions. As they came to a halt in the aftermath of her surprised squeal he had placed himself on top with her writhing beneath him, her wrists pinned above her head by him own larger hands.

"I was simply checking to see if my little present for home had arrived." Leaning down he sealed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, fuelled by passion and lust but containing a touch of genuine affection.

"Well then." She said rising to sit up while he moved back to kneel to maintain eye contact (although the temptation to allow his gaze to wander down her naked form was oh so great) "I hope you understand your responsibility to me Nathaniel. You seduced me all those years ago and so you will take as much time as I require to satisfy me."

Nathaniel smiled deviously. He and Grail had started out as adversaries, the two of them had met long ago during his time traveling the world, the universe and in time, entire multiverses. It had been in one of his forays into the upper multiverse that he had first encountered her. Both he and her had been chasing a relic of a bygone era of earth, a remnant of chakra locked within an enchanted sword, one of the nine he had since collected. Sufficed to say he had come to blows with both Grail and her mother; Myrina Black, over the blade and had ended up stranded with Grail in some long forgotten dimension in his own dark multiverse.

Thus began their affair, The two had spent nearly a year working together to survive, dodging beasts and madmen who had inhabited the shattered landscape of the old and worn earth. Somewhat ironically they had ended up camping out in the ruins of that world's paradise island, waiting for Nathaniel to regain enough strength to rip a hole back to the true multiverse.

Inevitably months of near constant contact and teamwork had softened them to each other, though it had been a long and arduous journey.

It had taken nearly a month before she would say more than two words to him without trying to slit his throat and another two months more before they were able to have civil conversations.

Five months in they had become friends and two months after that Grail had invited the prince into her bed.

Their time as lovers living together had perhaps been the best of his life. A person who made him feel wanted, alive and fulfilled. Diana had done that in some ways but there was a marked difference in the love of a sister and a lover. Grail was passionate, strong, independent and intelligent, and her beauty only made her more desirable to him. Soon after their escape back into the multiverse above they had made a habit of sneaking off from their adventures to engage in their lusts. Those nights of passion had eventually evolved into daytime meetings, modern dates leading to a deeper connection than simple fulfilment of carnal desire and transformed into something far more meaningful.

"Oh my dear." His voice was absolutely gleeful. "You know I would never seek to leave you unsatisfied, please allow me to atone for my mistake."

He moved forwards, pinning her to the bed with his mouth, his kisses slowly moving from her mouth, to the area just behind her ear, down her neck to her collarbone. He laid numerous kisses across her form until he reached the soaking expanse between her legs.

Grail's head flew back, her hair laying itself all around her as she collapsed down onto the soft mattress, her mouth open in a deep, sensual moan as he serviced her.

From his place, Nathaniel could only smirk, everything had worked out, his death and resurrection, his letter back home, his little gift that he had left for the amazons and all the future gifts that would make their way to the island of his birth. Oh, Themyscira had a reckoning coming… And gods help anyone who tried to stand in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the multiverse

The old man watched on silently, observing the multiverse from his place, resting on its farthest edges. For so long the old man's three eyes had trained on different universes, looking for those two, those two presences that indicated that his children were born again. How he longed for them to cease their endless combat, to put aside their need for bloodshed and dominion over the other. But alas it was not to be, and his two sons, long since having forgotten what it was they both fought each other over, continued to fight.

He had watched in grim mourning as his eldest son had purged the worlds of Chakra, forcing not just his own world, but the entire multiverse of worlds to simply forget.

However he could not stand idle by and allow for all the knowledge he had given over the millenium to be lost. Small pockets were preserved, laid to rest where they could be reawakened shared when the time came. Sadly that time had long since passed as mankind had lost its ability to mould the essence of life; Chakra. Oh, his knowledge had been used. Most certainly, dozens of religions had taken his scrolls and formed their own ideas of the nature of chakra, some coming close to the original meaning, some so far off that if he still possessed the ability he would be laughing at the absurdity of some of them.

What he had not planned for, however was the knowledge that he had long buried being found by his own eldest son, the very being from whom he had hidden the knowledge from more than thirteen-thousand years ago, but perhaps this incarnation would be different. If not… then Asura would be his last hope of stopping his older son.

* * *

Themyscira

It had taken the better part of an hour, but the fires that littered Themyscira had been extinguished and the defences ordered by Diana had been established. Now the princess looked on from the sky as her sisters moved around the damaged island. They still moved dutifully and quickly, but there was now something else in their gait; caution, suspicion, fear. All of those emotions were obvious to Diana from her place flying so far above them. She sighed, this was what she herself had feared. Nathaniel's destruction had caused a rift amongst her sisters since many thought it impossible to organize and perpetrate an attack of this scale without the help of an amazon within the island. There had been no evidence that even suggested that her brother had received aid from any of the amazons but the idea, and the strange comfort it brought was enough to cause the rift.

Diana could actually understand that treason was a comforting if distressing option but she knew that to her sisters it was better than the alternative; that Nathaniel had bypassed their already impressive security and orchestrated the attack without any aid and without a single amazon even noticing his acts of sabotage until it was far too late.

The amazonian princess flew from her perch high in the air and landed softly on the steps outside of the royal palace. The war council had long been dismissed and the only amazons who remained in the palace were the guards, the servants and her mother.

Diana walked through the halls of the palace, making her way to her chambers, she would spend the night to ensure that her people were safe.

She pushed apart the doors to her rooms, surprised to see her own mother standing at one of her windows which overlooked the main city.

"Mother." Diana took a step forward before her mother turned to see her.

Diana had almost never seen her mother cry the only time being at Nathaniel's death and then at his letter, but now she could see the tear tracks that stained her cheeks and the redness of her eyes, proof of her grief. In her hands was the letter she had decoded, marks on the paper showing where her mother's tears had fallen.

"Daughter." She said, her voice heavy with melancholy. She turned from the woman over to look at her daughter's girl-hood bed.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the princess.

"I used to spend nights in here, watching you sleep as a child." Hippolyta didn't answer the question, instead choosing to ignore her daughter as she stared at the bed. "Sometimes, I would find this place empty. It was all I could do to not summon the guards the first time. I found you not long after curled up with Nathaniel in his bed."

Diana's eyes softened. "I remember, you woke us up and sent me off to my room."

"I struck him once you'd left."

Diana's fists clenched.

"I berated him quite harshly. You were meant to stay in your own rooms. After all, how could you conquer your fears if he simply allowed you to run into his arms at the slightest provocation. I threatened him that every time he did, I would send him to train with Egeria."

"He never said anything. He never sent me away."

"I know, he never could refuse you anything. He bore his punishments silently, like a true warrior."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you simply wish to make me angrier?"

"I want to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why he loved you."

"What?"

Hippolyta pulled out Nathaniel's journal, opening up to the first page.

"'Entry 1. Mother brought home a new girl today. I hate her.'"

"Mother, what is that?"

"'Everyone says she's a gift from the gods I wonder if they can take her back?'"

Diana reeled back in shock, it was her, everyone had called her that when she was young, but who was writing? Her brother?

"Mother, what are you reading?"

"'No one lets me see her but they say she's pretty. Hellene's much meaner than normal now, she says I'm expendable now, that soon I won't be around anymore.'"

"Mother stop."

"'Mother says that she's going out to witness the games maybe I can take Diana and give her back to the gods then all of the sisters will stop being so mean.'"

"That is Enough!" Diana grabbed the book from her mother's hands, but the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you do that? Why subject me to that?"

"I want to know how he came to love you."

"So you read to me his words of how he wished I was gone."

"I want to know how his seeming contempt turned to unwavering affection."

"Why?"

"I just need to know Diana."

"You must have a reason."

"My reasons are my own."

Diana stared contemplatively at her mother, as if trying to work our a frustrating puzzle. It took a few moments before she came to a realisation.

"You want to know how to do it. To get him to love you again."

The queen's flinch at the accusation was all the confirmation she needed.

"Surely you don't think that brother is so simple."

"Curse it all Daughter! Just tell me!"

Wonder woman stared down at the journal, seeing its sorry state.

"I don't remember it myself."

Hippolyta turned to her daughter as she sat down on the bed, holding the tattered book to her chest.

"Nathaniel told me about it years later. It was my tenth birthday, you remember, I brought back a harpy's egg that year."

Hippolyta smiled, she did remember, it was the beginning of a marked improvement in her daughter's training, but her son had been no where to be found at the time.

"I had just defeated and beaten Alekta and run from the arena. I ran for a long time, I don't even remember how long, when I came across Nathaniel training in the woods." The princess's eyes clouded over at she remembered that night.

"He was remarkable, I remember think of nothing more than that I wanted to be as skilled as him, as graceful with a sword, I suppose I still have some lengths to go."

"You will get there, with time." Hippolyta placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Diana shook her head.

"Regardless, I ran to him, I very nearly tackled him to the ground. I wept into his chest, like a child. It was the only place I could show weakness. I asked him why the other children didn't like me. He told me it was because they didn't understand me, that they were angry I was better than them and simply striking out at me because of that anger."

"He was right."

"He usually was when it came to us all."

"Go on."

"I asked him why he wasn't angry with me, why he wasn't mean to me like the others. He told me that he was at first. That everyone had called me better than him from birth. He'd been angry." Diana giggled. "He even told me he planned to go to Olympus and return me to the gods."

"And then?" Hippolyta pushed, a small smile forming on her face.

"He told me that when he finally sneaked into my rooms he looked at me and I smiled at him."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"I don't know if such a thing will work anymore."

"He said that it was the first time anyone had smiled at him and meant it."

Hippolyta gritted her teeth at the unintentional blow.

"That was really all it took?"

"I expect that back then, even now it would have been a rare thing."

"You are not wrong my child... I am sorry for reading his journal to you."

"Please don't do anything like that again."

"I promise not to."

Mother and daughter hugged, sharing their sorrow for their lost family.

"Do you believe he'll ever forgive us?"

"I don't know mother, but he won't if they don't try to earn it."

"No one will. Anything he does we'll just convince ourselves it was undeserved, that it is just another symptom of man's flaws brought about by their arrogance and desire to dominate."

It was at that moment that Wonder Woman received a call from her communicator. The princess apologised to her mother before answering the call by tapping the small earpiece that she wore any time she was in costume. At her acceptance of the call the voice of Batman came through.

"Wonder Woman, there's been a major breaking at star labs, we're needed at the scene."

The com went silent and Diana didn't even have the chance to ask a question before the dark knight hung up. Sighing once again she turned explained her newest responsibility to her mother before making her way back to the world of man.

* * *

Nathaniel

Hours, nay days could have passed before the two lovers collapsed next to each other on their bed, chests heaving as labored breaths were taken and skin slick with sweat and other fluid laid atop the silken sheets. Grail turned on her side, her arm now draping itself over Nathaniel's chest and her leg wrapping around his own.

"I must admit..." She gasped out as she recovered from their usual routine of sexual activity. "You never do fail when it comes to making this worth all the secrecy." She let out a carefree laugh, a sound that to Nathaniel was better than the most beautiful music.

He let out his own breathy laugh, his deep breaths mixed with the occasional gasp.

"I am glad that you are pleased my lady, I do so love our time together." He pulled her close to him, her head and shoulders resting on his chest and her eyes closed as they both relaxed and basked in their post-coidal bliss. Cuddling was a rather new activity for the two of them, but something that both would admit to the other (though to no one else) that they enjoyed. It was nice to let one's guard down and simply relax.

Nathaniel laid small kisses on the top of her head, affection being the dominant emotion in these romantic acts instead of the rabid lust that dominated their usual displays. Grail sighed in contentment, for once showing an emotion other than her sadistic tendencies and her lust for battle and destruction. For the two of them, these few moments with each other were the perfect escape, a small time when they need not be anyone else, instead they could simply be two people… two normal people just being together, without the stress of vengeance or a mission of death and destruction to pursue.

"We could leave you know." Grail's eyes opened and narrowed in confusion before moving to look up at the eyes of her lover.

"What?"

"We could leave, just travel to some far away dimension where no one knows us. No amazons. No Darkseid. No missions or revenge, just us."

"You know I can't do that."

" **We** can."

Grail turned, straddling him, but this time it was not an invitation for more sex, this time it was so she could look him in the eyes.

"I'll still dream about him, I'll still hear his voice in my head, it won't go away, and it won't until he's dead Nathan. And you can't give up your revenge anymore than I can give up the mission, it'll eat away at you until you resent me, or I'll resent you for making me give up my mission. I want us to have a life together, but I want that life to last. I want us to be happy and not just silently get bitter because we gave up our goals and wants for some peaceful life."

He stared back at her, wanting but unable to deny her point. As much as he wanted to he knew that even though he said he could he wouldn't be able to just let his home go. He needed to make them pay, he needed his vengeance.

"Ok." He said. "But can we stay like this… just a little longer?"

She smiled at him, one of her rare genuine smiles that always made him smile back.

"That, I can do."

The two laid together for a while longer, just enjoying their time together. But all too soon the world no longer chose to cease its restless plans just for the two souls to have their peace. Grail was the first to move, untangling herself from Nathan's side and donning her cloths and armor. Nathan moved slower but never the less left the comfort of their shared bed and pulled on his own trousers and shirt.

Grail pulled out her motherbox and with a loud BOOM she was gone. Nathaniel stared at the place she had just occupied with a look of disappointment before his green eyes flashed purple once again and space bent in on itself. Using the residual energy of the boom tube his lover had just left in he pulled open a portal. The distortion in space was a window into the greater multiverse and now that he had the Rinne-Sharingan he didn't need to wait weeks gathering energy before opening portals.

Pushing forward he waded down through the multiverse until he reached the proverbial bottom of it. Taking that one last plunge he descended from the true multiverse into the dark multiverse. Almost lost amongst the billions of worlds he found his home earth and pulled himself into its reality.

The portal reopened in the middle of a large room on Earth Negative-One-Oh-Four and Nathaniel looked out of the window of his penthouse apartment.

His apartment was almost too large large to be called such, given that it toke up the entirety of the top three floors of the massive building, which he himself owned. The place was furnished with his many possessions obtained from his adventures. In the fireplace a piece of the primordial flame burned, constantly filling the room with a pleasant warmth no matter the time of year. Aside from the piece of the first fire on earth sitting in the middle of his room every inch of his three story apartment was covered in various items small and large... momentos of his many travels across the multiverses.

As he wandered around the room, checking to make sure that nothing of his had been disturbed by the cleaners he had hired to take care of his home he saw automatic calendar that he kept hanging on his wall. Viewing the date he scowled slightly. It seemed that he still wasn't perfectly proficient in his conjuring of portals, he last one had bent the fabric of space-time so much that the journey that should have taken just hours had instead taken more than two weeks.

Making his out onto the open air balcony Nathaniel looked out over the city of Venice, the city he had chosen to make his home over a decade ago. The grand architecture and beautiful canals made for a truly stunning view and taking a moment to himself he soaked in the sun's rays and the warm breeze.

As his time to relax came to an end Nathaniel retreated back into his home, walking through its rooms until he reached his destination; his library.

Nathaniel walked along the many shelves, running his fingers across the multitudes of tomes and books that made up his collection. Reaching the center of the library he pulled several rolled up scrolls from the shelves and brought them over to an intricately carved wooden desk, with a plush armchair.

As he laid the scroll on his table and unfurled its contents he smirked.

"Bakuton, let see."

* * *

 **Singapore**

Three women looked out over a balcony, gazing in awe at one of the most magnificent metropolises in the world

"OH!"

"MY!"

"GOD!"

"Yes?" Behind the three stood a man encased in shadow, his form hidden as the three women marveled at the city.

"How did you get this room?" asked one of the women.

"My job..." Said the man, pouring a glass of champagne. "Requires me to be on top of the world."

"What is it you do?" She asked, looking over the urban cityscape.

"Hmm." He hummed, thinking for a moment to give a believable excuse. "I guess you could say I'm the sun of a king."

One of the women, a blonde haired, blue eyes beauty, turned to him.

"So you'll be king some day?" She asked, her mind briefly wandering to gaining the man's affections and a seat on some royal court.

"Now that's an idea blue eyes. Maybe I will be." He handed her the glass. "Truth be told, my father… he appreciates faithfulness… but-"

"He ain't that kind of guy?" She finished for him.

The man smiled and his teeth seemed to glow in the night light as he took off his obviously expensive jacket.

"Insightful. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you. And no, not really. My father… her gets around. Pisses his wife off to no end."

The black haired girl to the far right shifted her gaze but didn't turn her head.

"His wife… not your mother?"

"Like I said, he gets around. And where he's gotten to now, I need to find out. You see, he's missing." Coming up behind the women he rolled up his sleeves. "The view is spectacular no? One of the tallest buildings in the world…" his words trailed off as he came behind the trio

"It's like we can see for miles." Said the black haired girl.

"Miles?" Said Apollo, grinning as he grabbed all three women in his arms, channeling his power through them.

"AAHHH." They yelled out in vain as they felt the power of the sun god flow through them.

"Why, my beautiful girls, you can see forever."

* * *

Venice

Nathaniel panted heavily, letting sweat and moisture pour down his back as he dumped a bottle of iced water over his head, all around him his training room, made up of a small pocket dimension he'd created using his rinnegan, there were signs of all kinds of damage. The earthen ground was distorted and warped, a nearby lake had had all of its water used and spread around the entire area and the surrounding forrest was aflame with a mixture of red and black fire.

Lava slowly dripped off of a moderately large stone wall, constructed quickly to block a layer of superheated rock that had been sent at him. all around him the signs of a great battle being fought could not be ignored.

But the man was alone, no enemies surrounded him and no opponents remained, whatever challenge he had been facing it apparently had ended in his success.

"I guess Bakuton isn't a good counter to yoton. The blast force just scatters the lava like shrapnel. I have to be careful about where it ends up falling or else I end up stepping in a pool of molten rock."

"It's better than having a wave of lava cover you."

Nathaniel turned to a figure that was standing apart from the scene of the battle. The man could pass for his twin, but was really just a clone.

"I have the Susanoo to take that kind of damage."

"Susanoo takes more energy than a quick bakuton."

"It's faster though and I don't have to deal with the lava scattering."

"True. Should we move on?"

"No, I've gone over at least half a dozen kekkei genkai. Time for a break."

"If you're sure. Permission to dispel now?"

"Granted."

The clone dispersed in a puff of smoke, leaving behind no trace he had ever been there.

Nathaniel let out a slight groan as the memories of the last six hours of his training came to him, much like the others. The difference was that, that particular clone had been meant to watch the battle from a distance and analyse his performance with the newly studied bloodline limits he'd been practicing with.

"Gonna need to spend more time practicing control. Been forcing too much chakra into the techniques, I'll have to fix that."

Nathaniel stretched his sore muscles and released a relieved sigh.

"Well, all in good time."

* * *

Time, unfortunately, is not as readily available nor plentiful a resource as most would like.

Standing at the entrance of a barn in rural Virginia there stood a figure. Its features hidden by the cloak of peacock feathers with a matching hood drawn over the its head. It moved forward silently, the footsteps making no noise as bare feet trudged across the sodden earth. Finally, once inside the barn the being's legs came into view, revealing toned yet feminine features attached to a beautiful female form that aside from the cloak lacked any form of clothing to cover her modesty.

Trailing behind her the cloak dragged across the ground and as the garment moved with the woman weapons were left in her wake. Moving to the back of the barn a wide assortment of tools decorated the back wall, and the hand reached out to grasp the old rusted sickle that hung there. Dragging her delicate finger across the metal the rust and time was wiped away, revealing polished, pristine steel. Turning to the frightened animals that had begun to panic upon her arrival she approached the two horses that stood in their stalls. Raising the metal the beasts neighed loudly and fearfully before instantly they were silenced. The two horse heads fell to the floor and from the bloody stumps of the dead animals two pairs of hands reached out. Grabbing the sides of the gory opening two human forms pulled themselves up as if rising from water.

In a small farm-house not far from the barn a man with blue-tinged skin and bird-like eyes peered out of a window, feeling the power that had made itself known at that moment.

"No…" He muttered under his breath.

Turning towards the other occupant of the room he moved forward.

"Zola, we must leave… Now!"

The woman looked unmoved by the man's urgency, choosing instead to keep her shotgun aimed at his head.

"WE?" She demanded. "Make that you mister. I don't know how you got in here but-"

"Listen to me girl." The man cut her off. "They've come for you and your child."

"Who?" Zola asked.

"Assassins. If we don't-"

"Get out of my house!" Zola yelled as she moved and opened the front door.

"You will die here." The bird man finished.

Suddenly the sound of thundering hooves could be heard moving closer.

The bird-man pushed Zola out of the way as an arrow zoomed past, striking the man in the gut and sending him flying backwards before crashing into a small coffee-table

The thundering of hooves drew closer and within moments two centaurs burst through the door into the house.

"Zola!" Yelled the bird-man as he threw the young woman a key.

Grasping it a flash of blinding light shone from her and in that instant she disappeared.

* * *

London

The blonde woman rematerialized in a rather modest apartment building, laying on the floor she looked around the sparsely decorated room and saw a figure laying in a bed. Walking up quietly she reached out to lay her hand on the woman's shoulder in an attempt to rouse her... only for the arm to shoot out at the sudden and uninvited intruder.

"What are you doing?" Asked the woman as she hoisted up the smaller female.

"M-monsters." Zola choked out. "They were trying to kill me. Are you-"

"No, I am not." Diana of Themyscira rose from her bed, tying her bedsheets around her as a makeshift robe.

From her place not slumped on the floor the blond woman coughed and sputtered as she got her breath back.

"These things, they were- Oh god- and there was a man with eyes, and he was in my home and-"

"How did you get in here?" Asked Diana.

"The man threw me a key." Zola said, holding out the key that was thrown to her.

Diana gasped in surprise recognizing the key as one used by the gods.

"You're going to have to give me that." She said, only for Zola to clutch the piece of metal closer to her.

"NO!"

Chosing to ignore the protest Diana moved over to her closet.

"What is your name?" Diana asked Zola

"Zola." She responded

"Zola, my name is Diana. I want to help you-" As she spoke she opened her closet to reveal various weapons and pieces of armor. "And I can take that key right out of your hand. But I'd prefer it if you gave it to me willingly."

Zola looked down, her gaze cloudy. "I'm afraid." She muttered

"You probably should be." Came Diana's reply.

"I'm not feeling what your say..." Her voice trailed off as she recognized Diana's change in clothing.

"Wonder Woman!"

"Diana." Diana clarified. "And you're safe here." She assured, securing her wrist cuffs. "Now give me the key."

Diana reached for the key, only for Zola to grab her wrist and grip the key, activating its power. The two found themselves surrounded by a blue field before they were standing in front of the same farm Zola had just left.

"Well..." Diana drawled. "That was stupid."

"Yeah? There's no I was gonna be left-"

"I meant of me." Interrupted Diana

A sudden yell of pain emanated from the house, setting both women on guard.

"Stay close." Diana warned as the two approached.

From the dark doorway a single feather drifted down to the ground... and a deadly arrow flew past towards Zola.

Diana pushed the blonde back as she used her wrist bands. The two centaurs galloped from the house to engage the amazon and fulfill their mission of terminating the mortal. The male monster charged Diana and attempted to stomp her head in. Dodging to the sides she avoided death by horse before she flipped forwards. Zola ran to get away from the other monster as the female centaur chased her, intent on ending her.

Diana slammed her head into the horse creatures head as she reached the height of her arc. Grabbing his sword as it fell from his hands. Spotting the white-haired centaur nearing Zola with her sword raised she threw the sword in a deadly spin. The blade's deathly edge cut through the beast's arm and with those wounds inflicted the two monsters retreated, they mission failed.

Diana turned to Zola who was now walked towards her.

"I told you to stay close." She scolded gently.

"I will next time. I swear."

"Amazon!" Came a pained voice from behind the two. A figure walked out of the shadows, the man who had tossed Zola her key stood with an arrow embedded in his gut.

"You shouldn't be here. Take the girl and run to the ends of the earth." He reached and pulled the arrow from his side, the arrow-head coated in blood. "Protect her... or the queen will see her dead."

"Hermes!" Yelled Diana, choosing to check on the injured god.

"Diana." The messenger said weakly. "What have they done to me?"

"The impossible." She responded as she tended to the dying god.

"Heh." He chuckled. "That must have gone the way of the pantheon... failure, what a horrifying end to an endless life."

"You are not dying Hermes." Insisted Diana, placing pressure on his wound to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound.

"Forgive me... I don't know what I am doing then." He jested before his face turned serious. "Zola, her life is important."

Zola turned, her face alight with anger.

"That's one thing my life isn't, meaning you're wrong!" She yelled. "You said those things were here to kill me and my child, but I don't have one."

"Girl... you are pregnant." Assured Hermes.

"She is?" Asked Diana incredulously.

"By Zeus."

"Oh sh-." Said Zola

* * *

Singapore

Apollo stood behind his oracles as they finished reciting to him a new prophecy.

"eeee." Said one

"Will kill." Continues the middle

"One of you." Finished the third.

"One of me?" Asked the sun god.

"Yeah." They continued to finish each other's sentences. "One of your father's children will murder the another and take their place..."

"It's what your father wants..."

"That's so screwed up." They said.

"That's dear old dad." Responded Apollo. "Pulling the strings, the curtains... Legs, where is he?"

"He..."

"Doesn't exist..."

"Yet."

"Yet?" The three girls lit on fire as the sun god flared his power with the morning sun. Their cloths burned, skin and muscle roasted leaving nothing but bones.

"Fascinating." Apollo continued as the bones fell from the tower, disintegrating on the way down to mere dust in the wind.


	6. An update to let you all know

Im really sorry for the delay in this story, much like Titan of defense I simply did not have the time to work on this story with everything else going on in my life. I am glad to announce though that I have done some extensive editing to existing chapters to try and flesh them out. Really lay on the sorrow and such. I also want you all to know that now that the whole crazy rebirth thing with DC has died down I will be able to really work with what I have. Please note that I will be disregarding most of the new rebirth as it completely ret-conned the new 52 run which I love and will really derail my story, I have fixed the continuity issue in one of the chapters but you'll have to read to find out.

Over all I an thankful for everyone who has been following an reviewing to this story and please know that I am not dead or abandoning this story. I fully intend to continue it.


	7. Chapter 6: Histories and Secrets

The sun rose over the city of Venice, dyeing it in a beautiful golden glow. It's nurturing rays reached each and every corner, lighting them up and banishing the darkness of the night.

The twisting strands wove their way through a set of curtains, leaking through the cracks and shining over a form lying silently on a bed.

The figure stirred, his eyes cracking open and glancing at the clock that rested on the bedside table.

"1:00 am... what did I do to deserve this?"

Nathaniel groaned as he rose, his sheets pooling at his abdomen as stretched his arms and yawned.

"What do you want?" He glanced to the window through which the daylight was coming. "Apollo, cut the lights, I'm up."

The light changed as Nathaniel spoke, it became a bright orange with a black centre. The light gathered, shaping itself into the form of a man. The sun god Apollo stood in Nathaniel's bedroom as the resurrected former demigod stood in his boxers.

"Cousin."

"I'm not your cousin anymore."

"Yes, we saw your little performance with hell."

"Wondering how I came back?"

The sun god raised an immaculate eyebrow.

"Will you tell me?"

"Not a chance in... well... Hell."

"That was in quite poor taste Nathaniel."

"Perhaps, but you are the god of prophesy, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"Of course, but I am here about another matter."

"The matter of Zeus' children."

"You know." It was not a question.

Nathaniel smirked at his once cousin.

"It's not hard to hear about, your oracles are quite loud."

Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know anything concerning it?"

Nathaniel raised one of his eyebrows with a curious look.

"Why would I know anything?"

Apollo walked over to a bookshelf standing close to the window.

"Prophesy is my domain, but you possess more knowledge of the godly and arcane than perhaps any other source in the universe. I want you to tell me if there is anything I need to know."

Nathaniel smirked. Getting out of his bed he stood, shirtless but clad in a set of sleep-pants. He walked over to a self amongst his bookshelves. He seemed to search through them for a moment before he pulled out a stack of papers encased in a folded, freshly printed and without a single scratch.

"There is an old story." He said, offering the sun god the file. "About the first born of Zeus and Hera. Have you ever wondered why the myths never state whether War or The Smith were the first to come from their union."

Apollo took the papers from Nathaniel's hand, turning through the pages and glancing through its contents.

"It never seemed to be of importance."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"And myths only ever include the important details." He said sarcastically.

Apollo's eyes were growing wider as he read the scroll.

"This is authentic?"

"From the horse's mouth. More specifically, a translation from the skin of a greek witch that was just dug up."

"If this is true..."

"It is."

"The balance of power on Olympus could be thrown off."

"That's the best case scenario. Now that Zeus is gone it's more likely a full on divine war could break out. At least if a new king isn't found."

"You're right, if we are to survive, we will need allies."

"You'd better find some, I know moon will side with you."

Apollo levelled a sidelong glance at the former son of Hades.

"You sound as if you will not participate."

"I won't, the matters of gods mean little to me."

"And yet you have claimed Themyscira as your own. You have even undone the claim of Hera and the other Olympians to place your own spells upon it."

Nathaniel glared at the sun god.

"My desire for that island is bound by right of blood and right of conquest."

"You have not conquered it yet and no god has ever willingly given up what is their's without a fight."

"I believe you know what happened to the last god who tried to fight me. Hera is arrogant and vindictive but she is not stupid."

Apollo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps. But still, I am surprised you are willing to offer the amazons of the island your protection, you've made no attempts to hide your contempt of them."

"Oh Apollo, if you really can see the future you should know that what I have in store for them is far more humiliating than simple death. If that means shielding them for a time I'm more than happy to pay that price. Besides, it means I'll have more time for my own little vengeances before I gear up for the grand finale."

"You're being rather dramatic, aren't you cousin?"

Nathaniel chose to ignore Apollo's mistake regarding their now non-existent relation.

"What can I say? I'm feeling a little cheerful today. After all, it is my birthday."

* * *

The halls of Olympus were alight with the sound of deities, both major and minor, going about their business. Countless temples, marketplaces and pavilions lined the massive floating mountain, filled to the brim with countless subjects of the all-mighty olympians.

Amongst but apart from this peaceful calm a woman's voice rang out in anger.

"NO!" The voice shouted.

Standing in front of a reflective pool, clad only in a cloak of peacock feathers the goddess Hera watched as the amazonian princess Diana of Themyscira carried away the messenger god; Hermes, and her pig of a husband's latest conquest.

"No no no, this won't do."

As the queen of the gods spoke, a woman with pale blue-white skin entered. She leaned on arching entrance holding an ornate gold goblet filled with wine.

"What is it, Mother?" She asked as she calmly walked to her mother's side. "You sound... distressed."

Hera's laugh was devoid of humor.

"Ha! A thing you're never far from, eh, child?"

The queen of the gods walked around her pool away from her daughter, making her way to a set of green silk curtains as she undid the latches of her feather cloak.

Hera's daughter showed no signs of anger at her mother's accusation, instead seeming to relish in her apparent poor timing.

"Mother, please." She opened her arms as if for a hug. "I just thought you might need some love."

Hera turned her back to her daughter, unclasping her cloak and allowing it to fall to the floor as she stepped behind the fabric that hid her naked figure from prying eyes.

"Love?" She scoffed at her child. "You have no idea what I need."

The woman smiled and sat on the sill of a large window, pouring more wine into her goblet.

"Really?" She asked playfully. "You think you're that different from anyone else?"

The queen twirled a long piece of cloth around herself, letting it and her magic envelope her.

"Of course I do." She exclaimed. "I'm the-"

"-Queen?" The daughter finished. "A word burdened by expectations." She glanced down at her cup.

"Perhaps that's why father had his dalliances, no?"

Hera secured a golden necklace around her neck and glanced at her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

"I am your father's wife."

"And yet there are these... Flings, these women and their offspring... constant reminders."

The daughter met her mother's eyes.

"Of how unloved you are."

Hera left the privacy afforded by her curtains, revealing in herself to be dressed in fitting, seafoam-green wraps showcasing her legs and her midriff, with gold jewellery accenting their lines. She harshly grabbed the cup of wine from her daughter's hand and downed the entire goblet in moments.

As she finished the wine, she strolled over to the throne placed at the top of a dais, taking a moment to toss the now empty goblet onto the floor.

"That damnable schemer Hermes has enlisted the Amazon to protect your father's latest bastard."

The younger goddess followed after her mother.

"Mother..."

"Now there's a word." Hera interrupted, taking a seat on her throne.

Hera's daughter walked up the dais as well, seating herself on one of the throne's arms.

"Let me help you. Perhaps if I spoke to my brother-"

"Hermes." The queen scoffed. "You find his forked tongue licking his considerable wounds."

"Oh." The younger god purred. "You mean business."

Hera glared out at nothing, seeming to think.

"There is a price to laying with my husband."

"Which no one knows better than you, hm? Where are they now?"

Hera beckoned for one of her peacocks and seemed to take some comfort in stroking its feathers.

"That cockless coop, so inappropriately named..."

* * *

" **Paradise Island"**

Diana walked upon the sands of her home, the first time she had done so in weeks, carrying a dying god and being followed by the latest woman to fall victim to Zeus' foul trickeries.

From the trees, unheard yet by the newcomers, voices spoke.

"Can you smell it sisters?" One voice hissed from the undergrowth. "Our air be putrid with musk."

As the small group walked into the forrest Hermes stirred from his delirium.

"You should have left me behind, Amazon."

"Right." She said, sarcasm leaking into her tone. "Bleeding out in the middle of no where, seems like a fate worse than death."

The blond woman Zola turned from her curious observations of their surroundings to stare at Diana.

"Hey. That's my home."

Diana turned and smirked at Zola.

"I thought about leaving you there."

The voices stirred once again, unseen but now heard.

"Aye, what hangs between the shanks now fouls my nose."

Zola looked around, trying to get a sense of what kind of place she had been brought to.

"Where the hell are we?"

Diana placed Hermes down gently, resting his back against a nearby tree before addressing Zola.

"My home."

The voices stirred one final time, carrying loud and clearly over the night's crisp air.

"Perhaps I shall take my blade and separate the offence from the offender, leave them to shrink and wither on the sand."

Diana stood resolute against the voices.

"Enough of your jests and false words. I am sure you know better than most the scent of a god."

"Aye, princess. But you once again bring the stench of man onto our island. I care not whether it be of mortals or gods."

"Enough."

The voices stopped abruptly as another spoke up. The amazons knelt down as a blonde figure wearing red leather armour walked through them.

"Queen Hippolyta." Diana knelt alongside the other amazons. "Mother."

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, encroaching on him like a predator stalking its prey before it was banished back to its hovel by his light. Nathaniel surveyed his surroundings, trying to peer through the darkness that made up the space between worlds.

"Dead." His expression soured as he spoke.

Just weeks ago, when he had last surveyed this earth it had been healthy, not yet ready to dissolve back into the muck of the dark multiverse. The nightmare the world had been born from wouldn't manifest for years to come.

"Something is accelerating the process." He muttered to himself. He knew that this was no natural event, and despite his vast knowledge of his own universe and many a universe not his own in the realm above, there was much about the all-consuming darkness of this plane that he did not yet understand.

A sudden headache formed. A clone had been dispelled, and not willingly either. Nathaniel played through the clone's memories, trying to make out whatever had attacked through the gloom and blackness that surrounded it.

Another clone's memories assaulted his mind, once again attacked by a creature of the darkness.

An emotion he had almost forgotten settled in Nathaniel's stomach; fear. Whatever this thing was, it was dispatching his clones with an ease that was frightening. Granted one solid hit could dispel them but with their speed and his plethora of ninjutsu and genjutsu there should have been some exchange of fire.

The memories of three more clones flooded his mind. The three had tried to investigate the disturbance and find the culprit of the attack. Thankfully this time they had managed to get some idea. As one clone was attacked and destroyed the other two had managed to light up the darkness with fire and lightning jutsu respectively. The creature had quite obviously not enjoyed that as mere moments later another clone had been impaled on blade-like fingers.

Perhaps the only good news was that with the last of its chakra the final clone had inflicted a wound upon the hellish beast. A senjutsu enhanced storm technique had struck the monster full force, causing a momentary retreat and eliciting a pained cry from it.

That triumph had not lasted as in the same moment the last clone dispelled from exhaustion.

Nathaniel raised his hands and formed a cross sign with his index and middle fingers on both hands.

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu."

Instead of smoke, a hundred clones simply phased into existence.

"Find the beast, flush it out and direct it towards me."

"Roger."

The clones spread out in groups of ten flying off into the darkness to hunt their quarry.

Finding himself alone once again, Nathaniel waited patiently, taking the time to flex his powers. If he would be engaged in battle against such a powerful foe he would need to be ready.

The silence was eerie, the lack of sound only adding to the darkness' effectiveness at unnerving him.

When the quiet was shattered it was like flipping a switch. One of the clones in one of his scout parties dispelled, letting the rest know that the beast had appeared. The remaining clones converged behind the beast and formed a barrier, stopping it from attempting to escape.

Nathaniel himself flew through the dark, heading towards the ring of chakra manifestations at top speeds.

He arrived in moments and was greeted with a sight to behold. The first set of clones had obviously not gotten a good look at the beast, nor had they seen its reinforcements.

Flying through the darkness with an ease that almost scared him a dozen forms flew through the darkness. The clones were holding valiantly, but they had been sent to deal with a single prey, not the multiple that they had encountered.

Already Nathaniel could feel dozens of memories flooding his mind as his enemies tore through his sentries.

Taking a moment he gathered his chakra, merging his own power with that of the ever growing bijuu locked inside nine cages within him. He opened his eyes, showing off a rinnegan eye with the telltale tomoe marks that represented his power.

"Susanoo!"

The cry was accompanied with the sound of releasing energy as all around Nathaniel a massive warrior garbed in armour appeared. He'd seen in visions what the Susanoo of previous Indra had looked like. They'd taken forms closer to the armour of samurai or shogun from the sengoku period of japan. His own warrior was different. Unlike their distinctly asian forms his own Susanoo looked more like an ancient greek hoplite.

Its head and neck were covered in a corinthian helmet with a solid breastplate covering its chest. Its arms were covered by vambraces and the legs were guarded by greaves and armoured boots.

A further deviation from the standard Susanoo were the weapons it was equipped with. While most he had seen had used twin katana stored in the armour's wings his own massive warrior wielded a xiphos in its left hand and a hoplon shield in its right, ready for attack or defense.

Nathaniel stood within his creation's head, watching as the silver light of his technique washed over the battlefield, another difference between him and his previous incarnations.

The sudden appearance of a being that dwarfed even the great beast tore his foes attentions away from the clones, which dispersed instantly in order to return their leftover chakra to their creator.

"Whatever you are." Nathaniel said into the darkness, staring at the beast and its comparatively tiny minions. "Die."

He swung the sword, sending out a wave of silver energy towards the monster.

The creature recoiled slightly, perhaps in fear or perhaps in preparation as the attack quickly closed the distance between the two.

Nathaniel's face morphed into a smirk of satisfaction. Maybe he'd been too cautious in dealing with the threat. The Susanoo was simply overkill.

The monster let out a shriek, vibrations and sound crashing out like a tidal wave.

The wave of terrible sound slammed into the burst of chakra, scattering his attack a moment before it slammed into Nathaniel's armour.

The prince covered his ears as the sound tore at his very being, he could see through the one eye that he had open that his technique was coming undone. The edges of his armour were fraying and leaving him vulnerable to attack.

The creature's minions were unaffected it seemed, as they rushed through the barrage, seemingly without taking any damage. One of them landed on the head of his Susanoo, bringing down a trident and piercing one of the warrior's eye sockets.

Others attacked the various chinks in his armour, hitting him with strength rivaling kryptonians, speed equaling flashes, and ferocity matching the maddest of beasts.

The noise died down and Nathaniel was once again able to concentrate his power. The broken pieces of his armour repaired themselves and the little warriors were pushed back into the darkness.

Nathaniel looked around for the beast's minions, or perhaps its masters? It mattered not Nathaniel took his brief opportunity to rush the winded monster.

His xiphos cut a deep gash into its side, forcing an agonised roar from it. Its talons scrapped over his armour, cutting through his protection and forcing Nathaniel to retreat.

"You reek of power."

Nathaniel looked at the monster in shock. Had it just spoken?

"You are of the darkness, but you have been touched by the light. I can smell it on you."

Nathaniel tensed up, he didn't know what this monster was but he didn't need to be an expert to know that anything that could survive in the darkness of the lower multiverse was not a good thing.

"And you are purely of the darkness." He retorted. "You are a creature of wrath and anger."

"Oh." The creature laughed. "You know of me, but I cannot say the same of you. You are not one of my knights. You are not one of my 51. Who are you?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened. This creature had more of those minions -he was sure those others were its minions and not masters- 51? Maybe more? He didn't know and he was never comfortable with not knowing something.

"I am of a world within this darkness. It escaped before it returned to the muck of this plane."

The creature laughed.

"Impossible, nothing survives in the darkness. Where is your earth?"

Nathaniel inwardly cursed but showed none of it on his face. He'd need to be careful, not make a story open to loose ends.

"I travel to the realm above, I-" He was interrupted as the beast rushed him, his hoplon rising just in time to block its claws.

"Impossible." It rasped. "Nothing may cross so freely between the multiverses. I know, I have tried."

"I have found a way." Nathaniel said, he pushed the creature off of him. "I can cannot yet bring others, but I can move between the realms of reality."

He was lying somewhat, he could bring others with him. It was, after all, how he'd convinced Grail not to keep trying to kill him when they'd been trapped in the dark so long ago, but he wasn't going to tell this thing that, especially now that it seemed to have a fascination with reaching the upper multiverse.

"Then you are useful." Said the creature. "You will join me."

"What do I get out of it."

"You will keep your life."

"Do not threaten me, I'll kill you."

An evil chuckle was the monster's only response.

"Very well. Perhaps instead I can interest you in a new world, a world above?"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Go on."

Dagger like teeth gleamed in the silver light as the creature smiled.

"I'll give you a world from the multiverse above, any of the worlds, to remake as you wish. Just aid me once we get there."

"I thought you could not cross the threshold of the other realm."

"Not myself. But with just a little push another can be... persuaded, to accomplish the feat for me."

"It sounds interesting, I'll think on the offer."

"Very well, when you chose to join me, come to the center of this multiverse.

"Understood."

"Good, you seem to follow orders well enough."

Nathaniel gritted his teeth, already annoyed by the being's rather casual dismissal of him.

"And your plan?" He asked his new ally

"My own, it's none of your concern."

"I feel it is."

"I don't care what you feel. Should you earn my trust you'll be informed, until then you'll do your part, as I decree it. Now tell me boy, what is your name?"

"Indra."

"An interesting name."

"not so much where I'm from."

"Very well."

The creature turned away, moving to once again surround itself in darkness.

"Wait."

It paused in its retreat.

"What is your name?"

"Ha, you didn't know?"

"I didn't."

"Then you are not as clever as I thought. You may call me... the Dragon." The Dragon retreated back into the darkness, slithering quickly through the morass of gloom.

Nathaniel tracked the dark and wicked power as long as he could. By the time it had disappeared beyond his ability to sense he could tell that it had passed at least a dozen earths. Once it was out of his range he cursed. He cursed in a thousand languages found across a hundred universes. It was some time before he finally managed to gather himself and stop spewing profanities.

' _Now I'll have to change plans.'_ He thought. ' _I need and earth, one I can use and one that hopefully is deserted.'_

Nathaniel looked down at the desolate wasteland that was the earth below him.

' _Maybe.'_

Taking hold of his power he descended down into the dead universe onto the dead earth. Touching down Nathaniel placed his hand onto the black dirt that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to sense the power of chakra laid dormant within the universe. His eyes snapped open and he quickly withdrew his hand, a massive grin forming on his face. The world had indeed ended, consumed by the darkness and ready to dissolve back into the primordial soup of dark creation, but it seemed that through that connection to he could access that power. The pure, untarnished power of that formed all universes. Nathaniel smirked, with that kind of energy source he'd be able to proceed with his plans months ahead of schedule, perhaps even years if he could milk this without the Dragon or anyone else finding out. He could tell that the beast was a creature of destruction and though he had entered into a tentative alliance with it he didn't want to have it try and undo his work. Thoughts flashed through his mind. What kind of precautions would he need to set? Could he hide the entire universe from the Dragon? Would he need to? For the time being he'd allow his paranoia to dictate his actions, better to be safe than lose a literal world of possibility. His face setting into a concentrated mask he placed his hands once again into a familiar cross shape.

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu."

Instead of the small hundred clones he had made before, infinitely larger numbers of copies appeared before him now. Tens of thousands phased into reality, with more than a few taking meditative positions the rest turned to him, waiting to receive their orders.

"Create the seal arrays around the planet, hide it and this universe from the Dragon and anything else that might interfere, after that use the natural energy to grow the tree and the Gedo Mazo."

Small amounts of red chakra oozed from Nathaniel's form. Nine in total separating off and being handed to nine separate clones.

"And feed those with the chakra of this world. I want them powerful enough to feed the Juubi by the time I return. If the schedule advances beyond our predictions, one of you dispel and inform me. Understood?"

"Roger!" The clones chorused back in unison.

A thosand different groups of clones broke off, running in dozens of directions to set up the seal arrays that would hopefully keep this world both stable enough to complete his plans and hidden from the Dragon, who Nathaniel was certain was out there waiting.

Nathaniel looked out over the world, watching as the first rays of this universes red sun peaked over the horizon, bathing the world in a crimson tinged dawn. He allowed himself to relax, if only for a few moment. Once this was done, he'd be able to save his home universe, keep them from drowning in the muck, and maybe once that was done he could finally convince Grail to settle down with him.

He scoffed a bit at the thought. Grail was too untamed, to adventurous, even if she completed her mission, she would always want more excitement. Though to be honest he didn't think he was built for the simple life either. Still, it was a nice, somewhat comforting dream; waking up each morning with her sleeping by his side, enjoying a normal day, perhaps the pitter patter of little feet on the floor, a different kind of adventure.

Nathaniel was broken from his whimsy by the buzz of his phone. Looking down he checked the message he'd just been left.

'Diana:'

'Please I need help.'

It was all she had to say.

* * *

Although it was the middle of the night the torches that were lit illuminated the midnight feast and games held on the island of Themyscira. Sitting on the edges of the makeshift ring located in the city's main square Hippolyta sat with her daughter, discussing the ramifications of her latest involvement in the matters of the divine.

"This task you've taken on..." Hippolyta said.

"I'm not sure that I have yet." Diana interrupted, leaning forward in her seat.

"That's good." Hippolyta assured her daughter. "Hera's jealousy is not just legend, but fact. If she knows your mortal companion carries Zeus' child, she will stop at nothing and the outcome will be terrible and tragic."

"Shouldn't I try to prevent that?" Diana asked her mother.

"Why side with Zeus?" Hippolyta countered. "Rather than his wife scorned?"

"Mother, I'm not siding with either."

"Then who?"

"I guess the girl in the middle of nowhere; Zola."

* * *

Up on a balcony in one of the many homes that bordered the square Zola looked out over the assembled amazons while inside Hermes rested on a bed, letting his leg heal from its wound.

"This is freakin' wild bird man." She said, struggling to take in everything she was seeing.

Hermes sat up slightly, and with a raspy voice said.

"Be kind. At least call me bird god."

Zola turned to look at the divine messenger.

"Wonder Woman called you Hermes, you ok with that?"

"Seeing that's my name."

Hermes laid back down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something? When Zeus consorts with a woman other than his wife, he chooses a form that will inspire an uncontrollable lust in them. Do you remember what Zeus came to you as?"

Zola looked down, thoughtful.

"A truck driver."

Hermes' eyes widened slightly.

"Or a pool hustler." She rubbed the back of her head. "He coulda been in a band... I hope he was that guy."

"Apparently, Zeus didn't have to change his form too exotically to curry your favor."

Zola turned to the god of travellers.

"I like men Hermes, and I'm not gonna apologise for that."

"As you shouldn't." He soothed her as she came to sit beside him. "But on this island you might want to keep the story to yourself."

"Speaking of." Zola leaned over the back of her chair. "What's Wonder Woman's? She seems different from the rest."

"Indeed she is girl. According to legend, Hippolyta- The queen- She wished for a child to replace her son and heir; Nathaniel."

"Wait." Zola interrupted. "She has a brother?"

"Not by blood." Said Hermes. "Prince Nathaniel was born when the god of the dead; Hades, tricked and raped Hippolyta. But that it a story for another time. Back to Wonder Woman's origins, on a moonless night she fashioned a child out of clay and prayed to the gods for a miracle. When she was done she fell exhausted into a deep slumber and with the sun above, Hippolyta was awakened by her new child. Wonder Woman is the perfect amazon- no male seed created her."

"That's weird." Zola muttered.

"Most legends are." Hermes replied.

* * *

Down in the square the amazons continued their merriment and excitement.

Coming up behind Diana, a tall red-headed amazon made her way to speak with the princess.

"What say you Diana? Have a taste for sport?" Alekta challenged her princess.

Diana stood up from her seat, and while tall she was still shorter than the child of Artemis.

"Forgive me Alekta, but you'd find my form a but rusty."

"Of course princess." Alekta haughtily replied. "I imagine all you time spent among the mortals has left many bits that way."

Diana turned and looked to her mother, taciturnly asking for her permission. Hippolyta waver her hand signalling her consent.

"As you wish."

The two proceeded to the center ring, where the hard wooden floor had been drawn back to reveal wooden posts set at various random heights. Alekta grabbed a sword and a staff, throwing the longer weapon to Diana.

"Do you still prefer the staff?" She asked.

"For game?" Diana said as she caught the offered weapon. "I do."

The two lowered themselves, balancing on the posts as they waited, watching to see which of them would make a mistake first. The two suddenly clashed, the flat of Alekta's sword smacking against Diana's staff. Alekta narrowed her eyes as the two pulled back, before leaping at her princess, her sword poised to strike.

She landed and swung in a low cut, attempting to take Diana's legs out from under her, but the princess performed a graceful backflip to avoid the attack. Alekta pressed her charge, launching an overhead strike as Diana landed smoothly from her flip.

The blade cut cleanly, chopping Diana's weapon in two.

The princess adapted quickly, getting into a different stance as she wielded the two halves of her staff as escrima sticks.

The two amazons clashed again. Alekta swinding downwards while rearing back her fist for a punch. Diana used her sticks effectively, striking swiftly at Alekta's wrists in order to disarm her before knocking her back, making her lose her balance.

Reaching out she grabbed her sister, stopping her from falling onto the hard floor below as the rest of the amazons cheered their princess.

The two left the ring, greeted by congratulations and other praises from their fellows. Off to the side, amidst the celebrating women Hippolyta did not share in her people's excitement.

Rain began to fall as another amazon; their people's general Dessa, came to her queen's side.

"My queen, you seem troubled."

"Fear- that's the word- described my feeling Dessa."

"But why?" She asked.

"Hera knowing. A bastard of Zeus on our island." The queen took a deep breath. "Tell me what's not to be afraid of."

* * *

Out in the forests of Themyscira, a small light streaked across the sky. To most it would appear as no more than a shooting star, but as it neared the island of the amazons they were about to discover that the light was no mere shooting star.

It crashed into the woods, causing a massive explosion that shocked the amazons of the island.

"It's the prince." One of them called.

"He has come, sisters, to arms."

The assembled amazons let out a collective war cry rushing about to gather what weapons they could.

Out in the forest, it was not Nathaniel who emerged from the smoke. Instead a woman's form appeared. with blue tinged skin and clothing that could barely be considered such, the daughter of Hera walked up to the first of the amazon sentries that came to investigate.

The warrior drew her sword on the god, unknowing of who she truly was.

"On your knees intruder, or I swear I'll put you there. Are you in league with the prince? Are you his newest torment?"

The woman did not reply, she only smiled before her eyes glowed red.

She walked up to the amazon, expecting to be let by as the female warrior, now under her spell, would seek out her sisters and attack. What she did not expect was to be struck across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. The unaffected amazon placed her blade against her neck.

"I said, on your knees. It appears I'll be forced to bring you to the queen."

"No need sister."

From the undergrowth dozens of amazons appeared, holding various weapons. Diana stepped forward from the growing mass of women.

"Who is this sister?"

"I don't know princess. She appeared from the explosion and refused to surrender when I demanded it."

"If she is so powerless now, she cannot have been an agent of my brother. I doubt such a plan would fall apart as quickly as this one's seems to."

"Unhand me." The woman demanded of the amazon who had moved to restrain her. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Ah, now this brash attack makes sense." Diana said as she walked forward, her face morphing into a satisfied smirk. "Strife, you seem to be having trouble."

The goddess Strife, known as Eris to most, glared at the princess of the amazons.

"What have you done to me, I can't feel my power anymore. I feel... I feel mortal. I smell your brother's work upon me. Tell me Wonder Woman, what protections have you managed to get him to bestow to steal a god's powers."

The amazons muttered and spoke amongst themselves and Diana's smirk faded into a bemused look.

"I know nothing of any protections Nathaniel has placed, but if they can halt your advance and spare us your petulant and childish games, I won't complain about such things. Now speak Strife."

Diana took her lasso, wrapping it around the defeated goddess' neck.

"Why have you come here?"

Despite her bound state. Strife smiled mockingly at the princess.

"All I wished to do is embrace my little sister."

Diana scowled.

"You assume the mortal carries a girl child?"

"Ha." Strife laughed. "I have no idea what father has left crawling in her womb, no Wonder woman, I speak of you."

The amazons reeled back in shock, as did Diana.

Up high, upon Olympus, Hera also watched her daughter speak her piece, her eyes narrowing as she watched her daughter plainly speak such a dangerous truth.

Kneeling down in the center of the deserted square, Hippolyta bowed her head, sorrow growing in her chest to levels not felt since she had lost her son.

"Diana..." She whispered. "My child, perhaps it is my fate... to lose my children for my mistakes."

* * *

The sun shone over the island of Themyscira, still so early in the morning that most were still slumbering in their beds but within the walls of the royal palace there was already conflict building.

"Well well Hermes, given your state, I didn't think you'd come down here. At least not without tumbling down the stairs" Strife mocked her brother from inside a prison cell as Zola supported the wounded god.

"My state." Hermes growled. "Your mother-"

"Is angry-" Strife interrupted. "-and hurt. Jealous and vengeful, and her cruelty makes mine look like play."

"Then let us unravel your lies so as to soothe her foul temper." Diana said, walking onto the dungeons. "You said I was your sister. I can't think of anything I'd rather not be."

Strife barked out a laugh.

"Unfortunately we don't get to choose our family. My mother, she's not very forthcoming. That's something my mother and yours have in common."

"Enough." Hippolyta stopped the goddess as she entered with her advisors at her back. "Your father Strife. Apparently he was more open?"

"Wine would loosen his tongue around me, Queen Hippolyta. What about yours?"

"She tells me I am Zeus' daughter, mother how can this be true?"

Hippolyta placed her hands on Diana's shoulders, but her daughter would not meet her eyes. The queen sighed, it seemed it was finally time to reveal the truth.

"Diana..." She tentatively started. "Before there was you, before your brother even... There was a Man. No, there was more than a man... there was a god. The god... There was Zeus."

Diana's eyes widened and she turned to look at her mother, but the queen had averted her own eyes, lost in memories.

"How did it start? Those are details I prefer to keep to myself, though we both agreed to deny the poets what could be the song of the ages. That of the queen of the amazons, and the king of the gods, dancing together."

Hippolyta's voice was thick with melancholy.

"No that was a song... we sang only to each other. He, we... we were glorious. Strength supporting strength, sinews entwined, absolute control... given up."

She gripped hard on her daughter's shoulders trying to get her attention as Diana's face shifted through countless emotions.

"Our passion left me pregnant, and to guard that secret I left him. He did not follow. Quickly I learned, possessing a god has scant to do with keeping him."

"I wasn't made of clay." Diana said.

"I had to protect you from Hera! She's-"

"Everything I said she was." Strife interrupted, drawing glares from the others in the dungeons. "If she knew..."

Hermes stepped forward. "Diana, you'd be dead."

"Or worse." Strife finished.

Diana shook herself free.

"My life is a lie. Can it be worse than death?"

"Absolutely." quipped Strife.

"We hatched a plan princess." Dessa spoke up, coming forward to confront her princess. "And it kept you safe."

"We?" Diana hissed at the general. "This was a conspiracy? Mother... why?"

"Because if Hera learned you were her husband's daughter. She would have murdered you in your crib. Because I had to protect my daughter." Hippolyta reached out and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks trying to meet her eyes. "Because I love you."

Diana just stared down sorrowfully at the ground.

"You... When I left paradise island, do you know why? I ask because you never did."

"There are some children who need to go away... to find their way home."

"Mother." Diana raised her hand, removing her mother's from her face. "Ha. For the first time I can call you that knowing that... your... blood... is in me." Diana's eyes widened.

"Brother!" She exclaimed.

The princess turned to glare at her mother.

"You speak of this affair as if it lasted centuries."

Hippolyta looked away, shame and embarrassment eating away at her.

"But what of brother? What about Nathaniel? Is he also a son of Zeus? Was it all a lie for him as well?"

Hippolyta did not try to meet her daughter's eyes. Talk of her first child already moistening her eyes.

"No, I never lied about him. He was always the son of the death god."

"Then how. How did you find your self in... uncle's bed, when you were supposedly with Zeus."

The queen's eyes flashed, as if remembering a horrid detail.

"Diana you do not want to know." She said, her voice pleading.

"No. I don't" Diana agreed. "But I must know."

"Please do not make me tell you."

"I'm sorry, but I must. I need the truth."

Hippolyta chewed at her bottom lip for a few moments before she began.

"Our dance, it did last centuries, millenium even, but we could not keep it secret forever. Somehow, his brother found out. Hades discovered our affair. With that knowledge he came to me and we formed a bargain."

Diana's eyes widened in horror, she almost couldn't believe her mother's words.

"I would be his, for one night... just one, and he would never speak of it. We laid together, as man and woman, but I made him swear that that would be it. He would make no effort to leave me with anything but a rotten memory of that night. And in the end he did. A memory to last a lifetime."

"No." Diana whispered. "Please mother, tell me this isn't true."

Hippolyta looked down in shame.

"That was the union your brother was born from."

SLAP

The sound carried throughout the dungeons. Diana lowered her hand, her face covered in shadows and her expression stormy. Hippolyta's face was scrunched in pain, very little being from the slap her daughter had just delivered.

"But perhaps I should have thanked him, for your brother was the only good thing that ever came from that union. Him and later you, you two are the only truly wonderful things that resulted from my time cavorting with the gods. I would say that I would take it back if I could, but I won't because I wouldn't. If I did I would have never had you. I would have never had my children, who have fostered in me pride the likes of which I could never imagine feeling any other way."

Diana turned away warring within herself over her mother's stories.

Hippolyta felt the sting of her daughter's rage, but did not move, even as Diana ran out of the dungeons, followed by everyone else.

"My daughter, my son, I've lost you both." She said, tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Secrets never stay buried, queen Hippolyta." Strife said with a smirk as she leaned on the bars. "And they have such sweet consequences."

The queen glared as the imprisoned goddess.

"I do hope you enjoy bars and stale food Strife." Said the queen, taking some comfort in her power over the one who had revealed her secret. "Because you'll be enjoying out hospitality for a long while yet."

The goddess of discord's smirk fell, turning her face into one of anger, and slight fear.

"Hippolyta, let me out of here. I am a goddess of Olympus, I am the daughter of Zeus. I am-" Strife's cries were cut off as Hippolyta closed the doors of the dungeons behind her, racing as fast as she could to catch up with her daughter.

* * *

Diana raced through the wood, emotional exhaustion preventing her form using her superspeed to escape her pursuers. A small mobile phone was clutched tightly in her hand, the only piece of modern equipment she had brought with her for her latest visit to her home.

'Nathaniel:'

'Please I need help.'

That message had been all she had sent, but she knew he'd come. He always had before, he would now. Making her way down to the beaches she ran as fast as she could, ignoring how her mother's voice had joined the calls for her to slow down, to speak to them, to resolve their fight.

Diana didn't want to resolve anything, not now, maybe not ever.

The ground turned to sand under her feet and she reached the beaches, stopping in front of the ocean to calm her ragged breathing. The others approached, emerging from the forest to watch her.

She stared out at the sea, expecting, hoping for him to come.

She was not disappointed.

The air in front of her warped, distorting and bending until a figure emerged from it.

Somewhere behind her Diana could hear her mother gasp, alongside many of the other amazons.

Nathaniel, prince of the amazons and former heir of Themyscira stood in front of her, watching her gasp and cry into the sand. He looked at her and his eyes flashed, wandering over the assembled group behind her as if to find the one who had upset his younger sister. His eyes settled on his mother and for a moment the world seemed to melt away, leaving just the three of them; a mother and her two children, both of whom she had now managed to wound, both figuratively... and very literally.

"Diana." He said, reaching down and offering her his hand. The princess accepted his aid, allowing herself to be pulled up before throwing her arms around her brother, burying her head in his shoulder.

"It was a lie." She gasped. "All a lie. I'm your sister. Your sister by blood and I never knew."

Nathaniel stood shocked. He looked over his sister's shoulder at their mother.

"You finally told her?"

Diana and the assembled amazons reeled back back in shock themselves, save for Hippolyta.

"I did, not by choice."

Diana glanced between them.

"Brother... you knew?"

"Not from the beginning. I learned of it after I escaped. I learned a great many things."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"To protect you."

Diana pushed her brother away, anger taking the place of relief.

"You protect me by lying to me."

"Yes."

"How could you?" She pushed Nathaniel away, walking down the beachfront. She was followed swiftly by Zola and Hermes, both of whom paused briefly to stare at Nathaniel.

The prince himself made to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. His mother pulled him back, shaking her head.

"Let her go, she's hurt and angry and we've betrayed her trust. She just needs time."

The prince nodded solemnly, for the first time in more than a decade allowing himself to stand vigil next to his mother, as his sister walked off with the mortal and god in to the light of the day.

Taking perhaps her only possible moment Hippolyta spoke to her firstborn child.

"It's good to see you, my son."

Nathaniel glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"I should go."

Nathaniel tried to follow after his sister, but was stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest upon his back.

"Please... stay." Hippolyta pleaded, not caring for the stares of her advisors or the tension that had entered into her son's body at her touch.

Nathaniel didn't want to stay, he wanted to go after Diana, he needed to. He couldn't lose her, not now, not when everything he'd ever dreamed was within his reach. He tried to force his body to obey him, to break his mother's hold and rush after his hurt sister, but he knew that she was right. Both Nathaniel and Hippolyta had hurt her and betrayed her trust in them. She needed time to cool down.

And as much as he hated to admit it, it felt good that his mother was hugging him. Perhaps it was some remnant of the man he'd been, or some new part of him that came from his complete merge with Indra, but the prince felt his will crumble as he felt her sadness.

"Alright."

And so the prince let his sister march off with her mortal and her god, while he stood and felt his mother let out tears of loss into his back.

"Nathaniel..."

"Yes mother."

"Happy birthday, my son."

* * *

Shit this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any fic. 8144 words not including the author's note. I really hope you enjoyed this one and please stay tuned, the next chapter will be out once I'm finished with the next piece of Titan of defense. Also, I know I've done stuff like this before but I'm holding a poll about which of two ideas I should post next. I have worked on both but I want some reviewer input about which one I should concentrate on alongside my two existing stories. I have made it so that the poll should show on my profile but I will also be accepting voted via reviews so if anyone can't find it, or people who don't have accounts want to vote they can. I hope that you all enjoy and lets make this fun and helpful, I would like it if everyone could post with their vote, one thing they like about this story and one thing they think can be improved about this story. It's not mandatory for the vote to be counted but I want to know what you guys think.

The choices are:

A story where a UNSC army crash lands in westeros just before Roberts rebellion and joins in against the mad king (which army I won't say yet but you'll find out).

or

A story where Tommen is banished by Joffrey at the end of season 1 and sails off the edge of the world, only to find himself in the world of Magi of the Labyrinth (once again I won't say where exactly but that's the fun, you'll find out if you vote).


	8. Chapter 7: Punishments

In the streets of Darfur a battle was raging, the local populous fought against itself in a writhing mass of wrath and violence. Walking through the inhabitants' constant waring, Apollo, god of the sun and child of Zeus, made his way towards a run-down building with boarded up windows and a door like that of a prison cell.

He stepped inside, his bare foot causing one of the wooden floor-boards to creak.

"Hello brother." An voice said.

The man who spoke was old, with eyes completely black and a long grey beard. He wore a beige suit, without a tie and a white shirt underneath and no shoes, like the man he called his brother. He was bald atop his head and hunched over in a chair, an arm laid across the countertop of a bar with a shot glass kept in his hand.

But what drew the eyes of those who saw him was small stream of fresh, red blood that covered his feet and the bottom of his pants, never seeming to run dry, or dry in general as the blood was always fresh.

All around him men laid on the ground or further down the bar, bleeding heavily and clearly dead.

The sight didn't bother either of the men really. Apollo walked inside, looking over the devastation that surrounded his brother.

"Hell low indeed." He said.

The old man turned from Apollo, taking a bottle of alcohol and filling his glass with brown liquid. He ended up getting more of it on the counter than in the glass until the bottle ran dry.

"What brings you here?" He asked as Apollo walked to the bar counter.

"I'm concerned about you." He replied.

"Liar." The man accused.

"No War." Apollo soothed. "I truly am." He approached, a caution in his gait.

"No war." The man, called War, mumbled. He bent over the counter, trying to find another bottle with which to drown in booze. "That's a grand idea."

Outside, dozens of people attacked each other. A young boy pointed a machine gun at an old man, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Some would call it **The** grand ideal." Apollo said.

"HaH!" War barked a laugh and poured another cup from his brother. "Keep your head in the clouds... or buried in the sand. I guess."

Apollo walked over to the counter, leaning on it and taking one of the glasses that War had filled with his swill.

"Cheers." War raised his glass alongside Apollo.

"To you War." The sun god said. "A man who's vital, now more than ever."

War smirked, looking up at his brother.

"Well, we do what we can to keep the world spinning, out of our control."

* * *

The music was loud, blaring almost deafeningly through the London club. Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman, watched with an impassive expression as the heavy rock band's lead singer screamed into his microphone. Surrounding the woman were clubbers, moving their bodies and pumping their fists to the beat and enjoying the music. One man standing in front of her waved his head to the music, sending his long blond hair flailing all over, and more than once she had to adjust her arms to keep him from hitting her drink.

At a table some ways away, Hermes and Zola observed the tall woman with concern.

"I'm worried about her Zola." Hermes said from under his cap, poncho and sunglasses, meant to hide his godly status from the populous.

"Me too." The woman assured her protector. "I think she's taken up with a bad crowd."

"Seriously." He chastised. "After what she just learned about herself and her family... and how she reacted. I find it odd that she's celebrating."

"She's not." Zola countered. "She's sharing."

Hermes turned to look at the mortal woman with a curious expression.

"Hermes, she likes the music, they like the music. It's called a community."

"Smart, I guess Zeus upped his standard for his latest conquest."

Hermes and Zola's head snapped to look at the person who had interrupted them. Seated at the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand and a melancholy look on his face was Nathaniel Prince.

"What're you doing here?" Zola asked, glaring at the man.

"I'm here to talk." He said, looking over at Diana, who hadn't seemed to notice him as she listened to her music.

"She doesn't want to talk." Hermes said, tensing in case he needed to protect Zola from the god-killer.

"Relax messenger." Nathaniel waved his hand dismissively. "I have no interest in Zeus' latest conquest, not matter how entertaining it may become. I came for my sister."

"And you have found me brother. Are you here to continue to lie to me about matters of which I am entitled to know?" Diana's arms were crossed, and she glared at her beloved brother.

"I understand you are angry little sister-"

"Rightfully so, brother."

"-But please, I come here in peace."

"And for what purpose have you come?"

"To protect you."

"I don't need your protection."

"The secret is out Diana, it will not be long before Hera sends some manner of retribution against you."

"For what crime? Being born?"

"Exactly. Do you not remember the old stories. Heracles, monster though he became, was forced by Hera to kill his own wife and children by her wicked magic."

"I have no husband, and no children, and should you leave Hera will have no family that I will be forced to kill."

"But you value life too much, the deaths of any, even when under another's control, I know you would still take responsibility."

Diana looked away, and Nathaniel knew he'd won. She knew it too, though she desperately tried to hold onto her stubborn belief.

"Go away brother, I don't want you here."

"Diana, I'm sorry for keeping things from you, but it was to protect you. Please, we're family-"

Nathaniel never got to finish his sentence. Diana whipped around, her hand coming around to strike her brother across the face.

The prince was send spinning, landing on the floor where he regained just enough of his orientation to watch his sister walk out of the bar.

"Family doesn't keep secrets like this, families are honest with each other about important matters."

"I think it's time for us to go." Zola said, getting up and following Diana, with Hermes right on her heels.

Nathaniel sighed, he looked at his beer, still clenched tightly in his hand, and raised it to his lips.

"To family."

And so Nathaniel Prince drank, he drank down his beer, and ordered another, and another, and another after that until he could get the hurt to stop...

* * *

Lightning crackled across the sky while rain poured down. The thunderous clouds blocked off the light of the moon, leaving only the flashes to illuminate Queen Hippolyta's face as she looked up at the darkened sky.

"This storm Hippolyta..." Dessa yelled over the thunder striking in the air. "Its fury-"

Another flash of lightning, lighting up the Amazon's central square, where a woman's form wearing a cloak of peacock feathers stood. The figure was unaffected by the howling winds and freezing rain, even as her cloak billowed out around her.

"-Is of a woman scorned." Hippolyta finished for her second in command. She leaned over the balcony's edge, watching Hera stand, for all to see... challenging her.

Dessa turned away, yelling for the Amazons that were meant to safeguard their queen.

"Guards!" She commanded, reaching to draw her sword.

"No Dessa." Hippolyta interrupted, halting their drawing of their weapons and resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "No, Hera has good reason to make herself known on Paradise Island."

She turned to retrieve a large battle-axe from the wall. "While you and all our sisters do not. It's best for all if I face Hera alone."

Out in the storm, through the rains and the thunder and the lightning, Hippolyta, in full battle dress and a weapon in hand, went to confront the queen of the gods, who stood unarmed and naked as could be with only her cloak to hide her modesty.

"Queen to Queen."

The two women stood face to face, both seeming to wait for the other to speak.

Hera broke the silence first.

"You have offended me." She said, voice neutral.

"That was never my intension, goddess." Hippolyta responded.

"Respect now?" Hera pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal her face, as immaculate as ever, but bearing a slight sneer. "Please Hippolyta... after what you've done."

"I did it to protect my daughter." Hippolyta said lowly.

"MY HUSBAND'S DAUGHTER!" Hera erupted in fury. "MY HUSBAND'S!"

Another flash of lightning arched across the sky, it seemed that without the king of the sky Hera's wrath was in control. The queen strode forwards, coming to stand nose to nose with the Amazon queen. Hippolyta bowed her head in deference to the goddess.

In the dark of the stormy night, even as the queens conversed, Amazons moved silently through the yards, weapons in hand, ready for their godly intruder.

"I am the queen of the gods." Hera lamented. "The goddess of women... ultimately yet, still a woman."

The Amazons surrounded the two.

"Your intensions." Hera continued, oblivious or unconcerned for the growing gathering of warriors around the two. "I could care less. It follows a fact, and that's what angers me. Why Hippolyta? Why would you do this to me? To another woman?"

"What did he say to make you love him? What can I do to make him..." The goddesses voice was almost dejected, sad. "Hmm, your warriors, they move, barely touching the ground."

Alekta stepped forward.

"We will protect our queen. To the death."

"They have disobeyed me." Hippolyta said to the queen.

"You inspire their loyalty." Hera recognised. "You should be proud."

"That is the last thing I should be right now. My intensions... they've stripped me bare. I've lost my children..."

Hippolyta handed her axe over to Hera.

"And your faith."

The Amazon queen got down onto her knees, touching her forehead to the cold, wet ground.

"Queen Hera, My goddess... forgive me."

The Amazons pulled back their bows, ready to strike should harm come to their queen. Hera's eyes glowed red, and her arm reached back to strike.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Bows pulled taught the Amazons waited as Hippolyta knelt for her sentence by the queen of the gods.

Hera's face, once one of unmatched rage, morphed into one of sadness. Her arm lowered, and the axe dangled loosely in her grip. Hera squatted down, taking hold Hippolyta's chin to make the woman look into her eyes. The queen of gods embraced the amazon queen.

"Queen Hippolyta." Sorrow pervaded her voice. "I wish I could."

* * *

Within a room in a London apartment Diana sat on her bed, taking off the boots she'd been wearing for the night out. As she pulled the her other boot off there was a knock on the open door and Zola stood in the doorway.

"Hey." She said. "I just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight."

The mortal woman walked over to the amazon and laid back on the bed, next to her.

"It did feel liberating to get lost for a while." She admitted.

"Tell me about it. After what I've been through."

Diana looked at Zola curious. "Yes I've... You ok?"

"Other than my life is completely jelly-side down. Back home... Jeez, I can't even call it that anymore, and I'm never going back am I?"

"I can't let you." Diana said

"Why can't you? Never mind. What I was saying is that it's only my home because I never left it. My house is there, nothing else."

"I left my home." Diana said, getting up off of the bed and pacing. "The fact that I was created from clay, it made me... I didn't belong. I felt different from all my sister. My brother was the only one who never seemed to care."

"But that's not a fact anymore." Zola told her. "I can't talk about sisters, 'cause I wasn't lucky enough to have any family of any kind. Like my father, He's in prison, has been since I was a baby"

"What did he do?" Diana asked, coming back to sit next to Zola and resting her hand on the young woman's arm.

"Something really bad. That's what get's you locked up for life. And my mother? She made mistakes too. And Lord knows I never let her off the hook."

Zola ran her hand over her stomach. "Then she died."

Zola looked up at Diana.

"So my home? It's just a word. I'm probably better off without it, huh."

Diana's face turned thoughtful, almost forlorn before she made her way over to her wardrobe.

"But, I mean your brother seems... nice?" Zola said. "I mean, I get that they lied, him and your mom, but if this Hera chick's as bad as they say maybe, I don't know, they thought it was what's best for you? I mean, families are supposed to love each other, and make up and junk when stuff goes wrong."

"You're right." Diana said, putting on her tiara and grabbing her shield from her closet.

"I am?" Zola said.

"Family makes up. I was angry before but... after everything I should at least let them explain."

Diana walked out of the room, Zola following behind her, into the living room. Hermes was sitting on the couch, his injured foot propped up a foot-rest and a television remote in his hand, flipping through the channels.

"Hermes." She said, getting the god's attention. "I'll trade you."

She offered up to the god her sword and shield. Hermes smirked, grabbing his Caduceus and offering it to the Amazon.

"Of course."

Diana took the staff in her hand, and in a flash of light she found herself standing in Paradise.

The rain from the previous night still covered the ground reflecting the sky as it lightened with the coming dawn. Diana looked around, unable to find any of her sisters, who should have been out, cleaning up the deluge from the night before.

Finally, Diana recognised a strange sound coming from the main arena square. She walked slowly, cautiously, through the darkened tunnel that lead through the darkness. Some ways down the tunnel Diana looked down, seeing a set of amazonian armour and a spear lying on the ground, the amazon who had worn it nowhere in sight.

As the princess emerged into the lightened arena she recoiled at the sight that lay before he, crawling across the ground, constantly wriggling and slithering through armour and around weapons, were thousands of snakes.

"No." She gasped.

Diana dropped to her knees, bowing her head.

"Mother." She pleaded. "I... I made a mistake. I reacted to what you did, instead of listening to why, and, I'm sorry. For what I said, for what I did. For hurting you."

Tears streamed down her face.

"You deserve better. I'm your daughter, your blood. It's something I always wished I was, and I am now... but... now it's too late please forgive me-"

Diana never finished, she was interrupted by an unearthly scream, a cry of pure terror, and it was a voice the knew well.

"MOTHER!" Diana yelled, running away from the mass of serpents towards the sound of her mother's desperate screaming.

Finally she found the source, and truly it was the last place she would have expected. Hippolyta was huddled up in Nathaniel's old rooms, hiding behind the bed and sobbing loudly into her arms.

"Mother." Diana said softly, reaching out to touch the woman.

"No!" She screamed, scrambling away from her daughter. "Please Hellene, I promise, I won't break anymore rules. I'll be good."

Diana's face morphed into one of confusion.

"Hellene? Mother, It's me, Diana."

Hippolyta screamed again, flinching away from a non-existent strike before she sobbed louder still.

"Mother, mother please, Hellene hurting me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was bad. I promise, I won't do it again."

"Please mother, whatever is happening to you we must-"

"She can't hear you, at least not as she is now."

Diana turned around, and found herself looking at Strife. The goddess of discord was sitting on the window sill of her brother's rooms, a scowl on her face and arms crossed.

"What have you done Strife?" Diana drew her sword, and was slightly gratified to see a look of genuine fear appear on the goddess' face.

Strife seemed to notice Diana's thoughts because her own fear was covered up immediately by a condescending smirk.

"Me?" She asked. "I've done nothing, this was all my mother's doing. Well, her's and your brother's." Strife's face soured at the mention of Nathaniel.

"What happened Strife?" Diana demanded of the woman.

"How feisty amazon." Strife laughed. "As to what happened. Well, I told you my mother would come to punish your's. Though, I suppose it didn't turn out exactly as she would have expected. Specifically? Well I only know that your brother freed me from my cell and left me here-" Strife face morphed into a scowl. "-without my powers as a god. It appears I am to simply bore myself to death, though watching your mother's tortured state does bring me some enjoyment."

* * *

Hera stood as her will reached out, and in but a few moments the amazons of Paradise Island began to shrink. Cries of dismay, shock and fear erupted from the women when their skin turned green and scaled. Their heights diminished and heir hair retreated back into their heads. Armour fell to the ground before in the place of a small army of proud warriors, a wriggling, writhing horde of snakes slithered across the ground.

Hippolyta watched as her warriors, her people, her sisters, were turned into reptiles in front of her.

"Goddess." She begged. "Please goddess, my warriors have committed no affront to you, please, forgive their impulsiveness in aiding me."

"Hippolyta." Hera tutted. "Please, do not think me so cruel. I punish them not for such a nonexistent offence."

"Then why?"

"To punish you Hippolyta. You, who have betrayed your people, your culture, and me. You shall live, knowing that it is by no one's actions but your own that the amazons suffer such a state."

"Please lady Hera, if you wish to dispense punishment please do so, but only on me, do not blame my people for my sins."

Hera bent down squatting in front of the queen again and grasping her chin.

"Really Hippolyta? You wish to save them? I would have thought that your new love for your son would have you overjoyed at their punishment."

Hippolyta's clenched eyes leaked tears. The goddess' taunts were becoming unbearable.

"Why, lady Hera? I understand I have erred, and I know that I deserve punishment, but they do not."

"And that is the reason why, though I dearly wish it, I cannot punish you adequately." Hera's voice was laced with bitterness. "I cannot kill my husband's bastard by you, especially not with Hades' spawn guarding her like a loyal dog."

Hippolyta let out a breath of relief, at least Diana was safe.

"And you... you crave punishment."

Hippolyta looked up.

"You believe that you deserve it, and that makes punishing you correctly impossible. Doing so will begin to make you feel absolved. You crave for your son, or some force of authority to strike at you in order to alleviate your grief and guilt over actions you now regret, and I will give you no such satisfaction."

A sneer appeared over her face before her head snapped to look over her shoulder.

"And speak of the abomination." She muttered before giving Hippolyta a sickly sweet smile. "Excuse me, dear Hippolyta, I have a nephew to speak with, don't move."

Hera walked out of the arena, leaving behind a struggling Hippolyta. The amazonian queen tried to move, she knew of only one nephew of Hera who could be here now, but her body would not respond to her commands, she found herself struggling in vain against the invisible hand of her goddess. For a moment she considered praying for her son's protection, but realised that it was the goddess she would have prayed to that was about to confront him. Instead, she simply begged.

"Please, do not hurt my son."

* * *

Nathaniel stumbled through the forests of Themyscira, drunk on the level of Dionysus after a bad day. He's practically drunk the club's entire stock. Now he had come home.

' _Stuubit Diana.'_ He thought, bracing himself against a tree. ' _She boesn... dodnt... doesn't get it.'_

It didn't take long before his anger directed itself in a different direction.

"Stupid mother, being all remorsheful and shit. She doeshn't get why I hate her. I'll show her, I can't do it to all of 'em, but mom's gonna get tsu... tsuki... illusioned into next millenium"

"Well, don't stop on my account."

Nathaniel turned looking to where the voice came from. He saw the naked woman, wearing a peacock-feather cloak and something in him clicked. Nathaniel suddenly heard the sound of shattering glass a moment before his mind cleared and sharpened in the face of the queen of the gods.

"Lady Hera, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just dealing with a breach of trust my dear nephew." Her voice was slick like honey, but Nathan wasn't fooled for a second. The queen of Olympus was a dangerous adversary, not to be underestimated.

"But you would know all about that, wouldn't you dear?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"If this is about Diana, I'll never let you touch her."

Hera smirked.

"Oh no my dear, nothing to do with my husband's bastard-" A knife lodged itself in the bark of the tree she stood in front of. "How testy. this is about your mother. She betrayed me, and now she must pay for it."

"I think not."

"Oh? And why would you want to protect her, are you so quick to forgive past offenses?"

"Hardly my lady, I simply have my own punishment to incur."

"Yes, you were quite vocal earlier."

"Inebriation tends to loosen the tongue."

"Well, I suppose as long as she is punished, I'll have no protest in how you do it. I only have one condition."

"Condition? You are in no position to make demands of me Hera."

"I will simply be retrieving my daughter from this island's dungeons."

"As I recall, she is the only reason that all this trouble has occured. I think it is time she suffers some consequence for the upheaval she has caused."

"My daughter's role in all this aside, I will be taking her with me."

"You speak as if I have no say in this, that I must obey you."

"You will."

"And there is that haughtiness I expect of your kind, I see where Strife gets her impudence."

"I am taking her with me."

"Strife is a cancer upon the world."

"And yet she plays a role, one that must be played for the world to continue to function."

"Truly? The world still seems to function despite her imprisonment. Though I must admit you gods are rather self-important. Your king disappears, not a single mortal notices and you still have the gall to claim the world remains by your sufferance."

Hera's face contorted.

"Tread lightly boy, I am a-"

"A god, yes I know, and I've seen gods die. Forgive me if I don't throw myself at your feet."

"Do not test me."

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Hera moved first throwing out her arm where upon a bolt of lightning fell from the sky.

Nathaniel ducked out of the way, launching himself forward into a roll. He came up onto one knee, throwing another dagger which Hera frantically dodged. In that moment, she turned to watch the dagger soar past her and took her eyes off of the son of Hippolyta.

"Checkmate my lady."

Hera was flung through the air by a kick from Nathaniel. Her body soared for a few seconds before she was sent skidding through the mud, dirtying her body and her cloak. Getting up, she looked down at her state, her face displaying shocked disbelief.

"You... You... YOU DARE!"

Lightning rained down from the sky, trying time and time again to strike the man, who dodged between the arcing lances of blue light, getting closer and closer to the goddess who was throwing nature's wrath.

Hera's rage had blinded her, and before she could truly process her thoughts Nathaniel had moved through her net of lightning to stand in front of her. In a split second she directed all of her lightning down on him at once, blasting the earth to rubble and sending a giant smoke cloud skyward. Hera's lip curled.

"Mortal filth."

"Funny I was about to say the same."

Cold metal pressed against Hera's throat, and from behind her half of Nathaniel's face became visible, a glowing red eye standing out against the rest of his face which was cast in shadow.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"But... how?" Hera shivered.

"Well... that would be telling, wouldn't it? Now get out of here. I'll release Strife, but she'll not be getting back her godly status until I say so."

Hera growled, sounding primal and vengeful, but she knew a lost battle when she saw one.

"You will regret this, child of hell." And in a flash of light, she was gone. Nathaniel looked around, wanting to make sure that she was really gone, before he walked towards the amazon's arena.

As he neared the arena, he saw a figure sprint out of the entrance.

His mother Hippolyta frantically looked around before her eyes landed on her son, calmly walking towards her.

His mother projected no such calm.

She raced towards him, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"My son." She breathed into the crook of his neck. "I thought... I thought that Hera might have harmed you. I... I was afraid."

Nathaniel untangled his mother from him, giving her a hard shove and forcing her back several steps.

"Maternal concern mother? A little late, wouldn't you agree?"

"My son..."

"Your son? You're being too familiar mother, a moment of weakness on my part does not erase what you did. What you allowed to happen."

"Then why are you here?"

"Initially, it was a mistake made of an inebriated mind, now though, perhaps there really is divine providence on Earth. The amazons are snakes, Diana feuds with you, and the gods abandon this island, it seems no better time exists to exact my punishment."

Hippolyta's eyes widened.

"Then you are here to kill me." She lowered her head. "Do it then, if seeing me dead, will grant you peace, the I welcome it."

The queen rested her arms by her sides, but Nathaniel just placed his finger under her lowered chin, bringing her up to look him in the eyes.

"No mother, seeing you dead would never bring me peace... It's too quick and painless an end. No, instead I want you to know my despair, my fear, my torment. And should you come out with your mind in tact, then we'll talk about forgiveness."

Nathaniel's green eyes changed, turning to red with three comma-like marks, which rotated and thinned, leaving a pure red iris without a pupil. From the pure redness, the eye divided into a ying-yang shape, with a red and black dot set in their opposite colours.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi."

Hippolyta's eyes dulled as she was forced into her own mind. Within the mental landscape, the queen looked around, finding herself in a much brighter and sunnier Themyscira.

"Welcome mother, welcome to your punishment."

Hippolyta turned around to face her son.

"This? This is punishment?"

"Not yet, but trust me, it will be."

Hippolyta didn't have time to react before Nathaniel's hand was on her head.

"Now... live through it, you will know, feel, experience, everything you and your people ever did to me. With how much there is to go through, I don't expect you to come out of this state within the next millenium."

Hippolyta dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as she felt the first of the injuries dealt to her son by her people. The bright and sunny visage of paradise island morphed into one of dark skies and roaring thunder, but it went unheard by the two. Nathaniel watched his mother writhe on the ground for a few moments, face impassive even as he watched the woman suffer.

"Finally... It has begun."

Nathaniel exited his mother's mind, finding himself surrounded by snakes. The reptilian amazons, even as they were, seemed to be hateful of him. Nathaniel bent down, looking at the mass of fanged mouths.

"Don't worry." He said condescendingly. "I didn't hurt her, at least not permanently, now return to the arena, I have another stop to make before I leave."

He jumped into the air, performing several flips to escape the circle of snakes he formed several hand seal before landing and slamming his hands on the ground.

"Fuin."

A rush of air emerged in the area, picking up the snakes and sending them flying back into the arena. Going over to the wall Nathaniel bit his thumb, drawing blood, before he proceeded to draw a sigil on the entranceway of the arena.

"Fuin Kekkai."

The entire structure glowed with purple light, which faded as Nathaniel smiled. Walking away from the sealed amazons he made his way through the empty city, enjoying the crisp pre-dawn air before he descended into the dank darkness that was the dungeons.

"Nobody know, the troubles I've seen, nobody knows, my sorrow."

Nathaniel smirked before laughing.

"Taking an interest in prison songs, are you Strife?"

The imprisoned goddess looked at him from within her cell.

"You." She spat. "What do you want? Come to gloat?"

"In part." He smiled. "I'm here to release you."

Strife's face changed, becoming haughty.

"Ha, so you finally bow to your betters, eh?"

"Oh no, I'm doing this because I want to."

"Ha, whatever the reason, give me back my powers and let me out of here."

Nathaniel smirked, even as he opened the door to her cell and Strife walked out.

"I think you misunderstand Strife, I'm here to release you from this cage, but you won't be getting any of your powers back?"

"What?" Strife looked outright murderous.

"Don't worry, so long as you stay here, you won't starve or age, so I'd recommend doing so, I do believe my mother might need a caretaker to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Strife's lip curled even further, if that were possible, with distaste.

"So I have to be your mother's eternal babysitter."

"No, of course not, just for the next few centuries to millenium until she comes out of my illusion."

"I'll get you for this Nathaniel, I'll make you suffer for this indignity."

"The ravings of a god, not so different from that of a mortal if I do say so."

The comparison to lifeforms she considered so inferior seemed to be the last straw for the goddess of chaos. She flung herself at the man, clawed hands extended in order to scratch him to death.

Nathaniel simply backhanded the powerless god away from him, sending the woman skidding through the dirt as he had her mother mere minutes ago.

"That's the problem with you gods, without your so called 'ultimate power', you're no better than raging mortals. How appropriate that the creators should mirror their creations but consider themselves so much better."

The man walked away from the downed woman walking back up into the city. Taking a deep breath, he activated the eye of the Rinnegan, and disappeared from the island of the amazons.

* * *

"How do I stop it?" Diana asked, looking down at her shivering and whimpering mother.

"Stop what?" Strife smirked.

"This, whatever spell my mother's been placed under, there must be a way to break it."

"I suppose." Strife said while checking her nails. "But the only person who'd know that would be dear Nathaniel, and I don't see him helping you undo this."

Diana glared at the former goddess.

"I'll convince him. I know I can."

"Well." Strife's face changed to look at the princess with false pity. "I wish you luck, try to get him to give me back my godhood while you're at it."

Diana didn't stop glaring at her new half-sister, instead simply gripping Hermes' caduceus and vanishing in a dome of light.

* * *

The amazon reappeared in a large, unfamiliar apartment, looking outside the window she saw streets of beautiful architecture and boats traversing canals.

"Venice?" Quietly she breathed, taking in the sight of the city in the growing dawn.

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

The familiar voice of her brother made Diana turn quickly to face the voice. Nathaniel was standing in what appeared to be his kitchen, a pair of eggs in his hands and a loaf of bread on a wooden cutting board and a baffled expression on his face.

"Nathaniel." She whispered, letting her emotions overtake her she leapt at him, tackle-hugging him as he held his arms up, still clutching the eggs.

"Sister." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

Diana rubbed her face into her brother's chest, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness before doing what she came here to do. Nathaniel looked down at his sister, wrapped around him, and placed the ingredients for his breakfast on the kitchen counter.

"How did you get here?"

"Hermes." Was all she said.

"I see... It's good to see you."

Diana drew back.

"I would say the same brother, had it not been for what you did to mother."

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed in response.

"You disapprove."

"Of course, undo this brother, undo it now."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's justice, and my vengeance."

"You're torturing her."

"Tell me why she doesn't deserve it."

"I saw her, whatever you're putting her through, it's killing her."

"It didn't kill me."

Diana recoiled.

"What?'

"What I'm putting her her mind through, is what the Amazons did to me, in mind and body, for three thousand years. I think that's rather proportionate."

Diana looked her brother in the eye, checking to see if he was lying.

"I'm holding the Lasso Diana, I can't lie."

Her head snapped downwards, seeing his hand entangled with the glowing gold lasso.

"Once it's over, will you reconcile?"

"I'll try my best, I can promise you no more."

"... I see."

"Diana, please... is this truly so heinous?"

"I'm not happy about it brother, but I understand. Did she accept your punishment."

"... She did."

"Then this is a matter between you two. I despise seeing her like that, but I hated it when you likewise suffered at our people's hands."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

"Well, if you're not busy, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Diana smiled at her brother in spite of everthing, though disturbed by what she had learned about her brother and mother, she missed spending time with him. She hadn't been able to since before his imprisonment.

"Like old time?"

Nathaniel smiled.

"Just like when we terrorised the cooks as children. I have all the ingredients in the fridge. If nothing else our people know how to cook a good meal."

Together the two siblings set about the kitchen, acting deftly in comfortable silence to prepare a breakfast worthy of amazons. Bringing in Zola and Hermes once the cooking was complete, Diana enjoyed her first meal with her brother in more than five years.

"I have some surprising news about our father, War."

* * *

Apollo and War sat at the counter in the bar in Darfur, the two of them drinking down shots of War's terrible alcohol.

"He loves us?" War quipped, holding his empty glass up to look at

I said surprising, not shocking. He's gone missing, actually. According to my Oracles, he doesn't exist. That's dangerous, especially now."

"Murdered?" War asked.

"It would take his own blood to do so."

"Ah." War sighed. "Now I understand the pleasure of this visit. Sorry to disappoint you Apollo, but none of this blood belongs to Zeus. Frankly, I couldn't be bothered."

"That's not why I'm here." Apollo corrected his brother. "But given your disposition, it's not out of the question that others in our family might think that. You could use an ally."

"Me?" War scoffed. "Or you? Given your sunny disposition, I imagine this is an opportunity, eh?"

Apollo smiled at his brother, holding up his half empty glass for War to see.

"Well, the glass is half full, and if my information is correct, we will need to be united, and a leader is the first step towards that."

"You want to be king?" War poured booze into his glass until it overflowed again and flowed off of the edge of the counter. "Have at it. I'll sit this one out."

"I have your word?"

War got up, leaning towards Apollo.

"I need to sleep, who's to say how I'll feel when I wake."

The god took his hat and placed it on his head, leaving Apollo to watch as he left.

"I wish you wouldn't be so obtuse." Apollo said.

"Brother..." War sighed. "Our fate. It's not up to us. It's always been in mortal hands. Open your eyes, and see that they hold."

War left the bar, and found the dead body of of a man, blood leaked from a gunshot wound in his head. War simply stepped over the dead man, paying the corpse no more attention than if it were a piece of brick or a large puddle blocking his path.

Apollo followed his brother out.

"There's something coming brother, something terrible. Olympus, all gods, we need to be united is we are to survive this. Once it's all over, who rules the world will be clear, until then we need to build alliances."

War looked back at Apollo.

"Whether this new threat ends us all or not... the world will be ruled by war. It's inevitable."

Apollo watched War walk into the town, painted red to match the flowing blood by the rising sun.

"Perhaps brother, but alliances must be made, and whether or not you are a part of it, the Firstborn's return cannot be allowed to come to pass... or we will all be destroyed."

* * *

Now there's not much to say about this chapter but finally. It's finally time for the first phase of Nathaniel's revenge, and anyone familiar with Naruto should know what is coming next. That however won't come for a while due to the Amazon's states and the story that needs to be told, but there will be other pieces that will fall into place.

Overall I'm quite happy with this chapter, there's some serious emotional weight to it. Though I admit that I might have taken a little bit of dialogue from GOW4 for Hippolyta, but I think it fits.

Nathaniel's presence won't necessarily negate events, but he will change them slightly and lead to some differences, this will become more evident in later stories and arcs.

For those of you wondering, I have at least 7 arcs planned, with at least 15 to 20 chapters each. The fist will likely be the longest as I have around 30 or so chapters planned before the next arc starts, but it will hopefully tie together without a lot of plotholes. Besides of course the one that are native to DC comics.

Oh, and P.S. I really could use some more reviews from all you guys, they're great motivation to keep working. So if you like the story and look forward to more chapters faster, please show your support.


End file.
